Love conquers all, except Freddy
by ForeverNocturnal
Summary: Dropping grades, feuds with friends, over-active hormones & confusing sexuality. As if all that wasn't enough for Sean to deal with, the infamous Springwood Slasher has set his sights on Sean & his friends. Love always prevails though, right?
1. Introductions

_**A/N: So, this is my second attempt at a fanfiction. Although yes, this is a Nightmare On Elm Street based story, I'd also like to take other routes on this story, but don't worry, I won't leave Freddy out to much. He's still the foundation of this.**_

* * *

He sat up, covered in a cold sweat, looking around for the source of whatever had woken him up.

"Sean DiSanco, I'm not going to tell you again, get up! You'll be late for school!" His mothers voice sounded from downstairs.

"Cazzo." Sean muttered, looking at the time.

"I heard that Sean! I told you about the swearing, even if it is in Italian!" He smiled a little, holding back a laugh and got out of bed and pulled on his usual attire of jeans and a t-shirt. He looked in the mirror bending slightly, to check his appearance. At the height of 6'4, Sean towered over most well built reflection stared back at him with light brown eyes and matching brown,short, wavy hair. His skin was naturally tanned from his Italian heritage. Satisfied with how he looked, Sean made his way down stairs, trying to recall his dream. Ever since the move from his mothers hometown of Belfast, Northern Ireland, to Springwood, he had been having strange dreams, but he could never fully recall what happened in them, all he knew was, they had a creepy atmosphere. Plopping himself down at the table, he grabbed a piece of toast before his brother could put his hands on it.

"Hey! You knew I was going to take that." Sammy complained.

Sean took a bite and chewed. "Still want it ?" He asked, sticking out his tongue. Sammy made a disgusted sound as Sean smirked.

"Sean! Do you have to be so disgusting? Why not set your brother an example for once? Thirteen is an impressionable age." His mother scolded.

"Mam, he's not three. He can make decisions and look after himself. Just because he's in a wheelchair, doesn't mean he needs to be sheltered from every little thing. Besides, I just taught him a very valuable life lesson."

"Which was what?"

"You snooze, you lose." Sean said, standing up as his mother opened her mouth to protest. "I have to go, it was you who was making a fuss about me being late. I'll see you later."

pursed her lips, but nodded, bidding her son a farewell as he closed the front door behind him.

"Hey, you're late." A voice from the garden said. There stood a girl slim girl of around 5'7. Her dark brown hair was cut into a choppy style, resting at her shoulders, her green eyes outlined with make-up.

"Sorry, Cheyenne. I slept in." Sean said, walking out the gate as she followed.

"You slept in again? " Chey asked, linking arms with Sean. They had become fast friends pretty quickly and were now almost inseparable. Sean nodded.  
"I haven't been sleeping to well, lately. I'm having nightmares, but I don't remember them very clearly." He added, seeing her mouth open to ask the question.

"Well, maybe if you stopped watching so many horror movies, you'd be fine."

"You sound like my mam." Sean said, laughing.

Chey giggled.

"Well, it's true."

"I can handle a couple of horror flicks. I'm 18, not 8."

Chey pulled a face at him as they turned into the gates of Springwood High.

"Man, I gotta ace that test today," Sean shouted over the bell, " My mam'll kill me if I don't."

Chey smiled slightly and lead the way into their first class.

* * *

The bell signaling lunch clanged through out the school, followed by the scraping of chairs and chatter of students. Waiting for Chey at there usual meeting place, by the lockers, Sean suppressed a yawn. A thud from across the hall attracted his attention.

"How's your mom, Jacob? Is she still prattling on about dreams and how she is a 'dream master'? Still working in the diner? Or has she finally realised her true calling and headed for the streets?" The voice of Kane Mitche sneered. Sean shook his head. Jacob Johnson was a known target for James and his league of idiots. He felt sorry for Jacob, but no one dared stood up to Kane, especially with the fact that he wasn't afraid to carry a knife, being common knowledge around the school.

"Oi. Leave off that lad, you twat." A strongly accented voice called.

Sean, and many others looked around to see who dared challenge Kane. The small crowd (that was now rapidly growing in number) parted, revealing a good-looking boy, who was a little shorter than Sean, standing at around 6'2, however, his shoulders were broader, giving him an almost menacing look. He had brown hair, that was gelled and his nose looked as though it had been broken more than a few times, however it suited him. His dark blue eyes glared with hatred, directed at Kane.

"What did you say to me?" Kane challenged, hand still at Jacob's throat.

"You gone deaf, pal? I said to leave off."

"Or what?" Letting go of Jacob, Kane stepped forward, taking his intimidating stance in front of the boy. "What you going to do then, tough guy? Don't you know who I am?"

"I don't actually give a fuck about who you are, pal, but to me, you seem like the biggest cunt I've ever laid eyes upon. Does that sound about right?"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kane spat.

"Well, I may be wrong, but I think that I'm Jason Mullen."

The crowd tittered at the obvious sarcasm. Sean watched Jason with interest. The guy certainly had guts, and he wasn't exactly sore on the eyes, which was a definite bonus.

"Oh, you're the new kid, huh? I should teach you your place." Kane shoved Jason in the chest, and smirked as he staggered back and fell. Gritting his teeth, Jason swiped under Kane's feet and regaind his posture. Grabbing the front of Kane's shirt, Jason dragged him into a standing position and slammed him against the wall.

"My place, aye? I'll tell you something now, you, cunt, are in no position to show me, my place. Do. We. .Other?" Jason punctuated his last sentence by slamming Kane against the wall after each word. Kane nodded vigerously and was immediatley dropped. Getting to his feet, he grabbed the switch blade from his pocket and lunged at Jason, when he'd turned his back. Sensing his attack, Jason dodged to the side and grabbed Kane's armed wrist, forcing him to drop the weapon. Placing a foot over the blade, Jason threw Kane to the floor and aimed a few dozen kicks at his side, before pulling him into a standing position once again and delivered punches to where ever he thought would be most effective. The crowd that had gathered stood in awe, not making much noise, so as not to attract a teacher, they were enjoying this too much. Once satisfied he's inflicted enough damage, Jason dropped Kane to the floor.

"Ever try to pull a fucking knife on me again and I'll see to it that you're eating your balls for lunch. Yagetme?" He growled. Whimpering, Kane gave a slight nod. Snorting in disgust, Jason spat at the bully and walked away, pushing his way through the crowd as though what he'd just done, was a daily event in his life.

"HOLY SHIT! DID YOU _SEE_ THAT!" Chey exclaimed. Sean jumped, not even realising she had been at his side. He nodded.

"Yeah, I seen that." They made their way down the hall into the cafeteria as the crowd dispersed.

"We should so go and talk to that Jason guy. Seriously."

Sean's stomach gave an involuntary flip.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Chey."

"Why not?"  
"I..Just...Well didn't you see what he did to Kane?"

"So? He asked for it! Look, if he tells us to get lost, we will, but I still say we should give it a shot."

"I don't know."

Chey looked at Sean hard, before her eyed widened.

"Sean, you have a crush on the new boy, don't you?"  
"What! No." Sean cursed himself for telling Chey that he was bisexual. Why, oh why, did he have to tell her, and why the fuck did she always know who he liked?

"Yeah you do, it's so obvious."  
"It's not obvious, because I don't have a crush on him, I don't even know him." Sean tried to defend himself.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you blushing?" Chey grinned.

"What? Shit! I'm not! Am I? Fuck, Chey am I?" Sean clapped his hands to his face.

"Well you're sure as hell drawing attention to yourself doing that, . Now come on! I want to speak to that guy, before everyone else crowds him."

Knowing when he was beat, Sean gave in and followed Chey to the corner where Jason was sat, inspecting his now swollen knuckles.

"Hi!" Chey chirrped, drawing up a chair. Jason looked up, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Eh, hullo."

"I'm Chey and this, is Sean."

"Jason." He said, with a slight nod of acknowledgement. Sean, feeling the fool standing, sat beside Chey, cursing her in his mind. He looked at Jason from the corner of his eye, observing his features now he was closer. His right eyebrow bore a small scar, while a few freckles dotted over his nose. Sean hoped to hell he wasn't blushing now.

"We seen what you did to Kane." Chey continued.

"Oh aye?"

"...What about your eye?"

"Aye is another word for yes. He means like, "Oh yeah?" kind of thing." Sean said. "We say it in Ireland, but you're not Irish?"

"Scottish. Glaswegian to be precise."  
"Explains your awesome accent!" Chey said. "Look, if you ever need someone to show you around or anything, you can just ask me, or Sean for help, okay?"

Jason frowned slightly, as though confused at her words, but nodded. "Yeah, alright."

"You can sit with us, if you want to." Chey continued with a slight flourish. " We don't mind, do we Sean?" Sean shook his head.

Jason gave a slight snort of laughter.

"I was under the impression that you both were already sitting with me."

Both Chey and Sean laughed as the conversation between the trio became less tense.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the bowels of hell, an entity stirred, as though awakening from a sleep. Four sharp razors scraped along a metal pipe, making a bone-chilling squeal.

A cackle bounced through the room, as a rough voice sounded,

"I've been away from my children, for far too long."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so I know Freddy was hardly in that, but I had to introduce the characters, right? Reviews would be highly appreciated, no flames though, please.**_


	2. Sarcasm is a power of it's own

Freddy Krueger was slowly regaining his dream-stalking powers. He could feel it. Someone in Springwood must have refuled his memory, thus giving him the power to once again cause havoc. A cruel smile played on Kruegers mutilated lips, he could feel the blood lust filling his body, with a vegence. It had been far too long since his blades had penetrared the sovt and tender flesh of the human body, too long since he'd felt the hot, sticky, wetness of blood, as it poured from the veins he had severed within his victim, watching as it created a dark red pool around them, and certainly too long since he'd felt the over-powering rush of consuming yet another victims soul, strenghtening his nightmarish powers to unimaginable levels. Fred examined his blades as he anticipated the nightfall, for tonight would be the beginning of his reign of terror.

* * *

Jason slammed his locker door shut, to find Chey standing face to face with him, Sean at her side.

"Hey again, just wondering which bus you take? Or do you walk? Because I was thinking, if you head the same way, you're welcome to walk with Sean and me, if you want to that is."

"Jesus fuck woman, take a breathe!"

Sean tried to hide the smirk that so desperatley wanted to surface.

"And just so you can continue your stalking of me, I live on Elm Street." Jason said.

Sean's attention was captured. Jason lived on Elm Street? Where he lived?

Chey tilted her head a little.

"You do? Which house?" She asked.

"1428."

"You're the one who moved in there? I thought it was that Chris and his family." Sean said.

"How do you know?" Chey asked.

"They're my neighbours?"  
"Well, I guess that makes us neighbours, because his dad is my legal guardian." Jason said, swinging his backpack up onto his shoulders. Sean stomach gave another involuntary flip, as he tried to sustane the grin that was threatening to break loose on his face. Jason was his neighbour. He lived next door. This was good, wasn't it? No, it was bad, now he'd forever be nervous, or would he? Damn crushes and their confusing state.

"Sean?" Chey's voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Uh, what?"  
"You on something, mate?" Jason asked, "Cause whatever it is, feel free to share."

Laughing, Sean answered,  
"Sorry, I was miles away. And to answer your question, Jase, I'm not on anything, sorry. But anyhow, can we get going? I'm starved."

"You're always starved, even though you eat like a horse." Chey remarked as they made their way home.

"What's your point?"  
"My point is, how the hell can you be starved?"

"Have you seen the size of him?" Jason asked.

"Was that an insult of a compliment?" Sean asked, genuinley puzzled.

"Who said it had to be either of them? It was more a statement."

Chey laughed at the look on Sean's face as he tried to work out if Jason was serious or not, before bidding her goodbyes and leaving her best friend and new friend to find their way home.

Sean's heart started racing. He was alone, with Jason. He'd barely known him five minutes, how the fuck could he have this effect on him? No one had made his heart race before. He stole a glance at Jason from the corner of his eye. His face was emotionless, his blue eyes staring intently at the road ahead.

"You like the Xbox?" Sean asked, mentally slapping himself for two reasons. One, that he was allowing himself to feel this way and two, for asking such a fucktard question.

Jason looked up, a slight crease of confusion on his brow.

"Sure?"

"I have an xbox."

"I'll sleep a lot better tonight, knowing you have an xbox, Sean."

"Uh..Yeah..So...Wanna have a game sometime? "

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?' Sean screamed at himself mentally as he searched Jason's face for any clue of what he was thinking, he found none.

Jason shrugged.

"Whatever, man."

Sean nodded. "Cool." He stopped at his gate. "Well you could come in now, or later if you prefer."

Jason raised an eyebrow. Sean bit the inside of his mouth. Damn Jason for being so gorgeous.

"S'up to you, mate. It's your call."

"Now?" Sean asked, hoping his voice was casual and not hopefull.

Once again, Jason shrugged. "Yeah, alright, but just let me dump my gear first."

Sean nodded." Should I wait, or ..?"

"What you asking me for? You got your own brain, use it." Jason shook his head and jumped the fence into his own garden, Sean following.

"See, it's not so hard to make your own decisions, is it?" Jason asked over his shoulder.

"Oh, haha. You're so amusing."

Jason jammed his key into the lock and pushed open the door.

"I know, eh? Funny guy, that's me alright." Sean followed him into the hall and grimaced slightly. The place, from what he could see, was a mess. Clothes and other objects took up most space on the floor, and from what was visable of the carpet, was gritty with dust. His mother would have a nervous break down if she'd seen the state of this place, not that he'd say that out loud.

"Is that you, Jason?" A male voice called from the livingroom.

"Naw, it's the man in the moon." Jason replied, rolling his eyes. A man waddeled into the hallway, his clothes unkempt. He was heavy built, Sean decided, but only because he was too polite to say fat as hell.

"Don't get smart with me boy, and who the fuck is this?"

"Uh, I'm S-" Sean started, when Jason cut him off.

"He's a friend of mine."

The man grunted and turned to go back into the sitting room, giving Jason a hard slap across the back of the head as he left.

"Asshole." Jason sneered, before climbing the stair two at a time, turning back, to see Sean still standing in the same position, he sighed slightly.

"You just going to stand there all day, or what?"

"I didn't know if I was to follow or not." Sean replied.

"Well, if you want to stand in that shit heap, be my guest, if not, I suggest you move your arse, lad."  
It was Sean's turn to raise an eyebrow, before following Jason upstairs into a room, which was surprisingly clean.

"This your room?" Sean asked. Jason nodded, putting his backpack in his closet.

"You don't have to look so surprised you know, just because the place is a dump, doesn't mean I'm a messy person, I'm just unwilling to pick up after these cunts."

Sean shoved his hands into his pockets, trying hard not to blush.

"I never said-"

"I know, I could just tell." Jason said, picking up on Sean's uncomfortableness. "Right, well, do you wanna get moving?"

Sean nodded, glad of the escape of this household, he hadn't been here five minutes, yet he could already tell it wasn't a very welcomed place to be. He wondered how Jason was able to stand the atmosphere, then again, he was probably used to it by now, considering he lived here.

* * *

Alice Johnson turned a corner and carried on running. This maze was familliar, yet she couldn't figure out where she'd seen it before. Something behind her made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, willing herself to speed up, she pumped her legs with all the power she could muster and ran into the heart of the maze, to find a boiler.

"No.." She whispered, raising a hand to her mouth. "God, no. Not again. Not now."

A shrill noise filled her ears, causing her to slap her hands to the side of her head and screw her eyes up in a vain attempt to block it out. She made her way blindly past the boiler, which burst into life as she left it behind. The tempreature in the boilder room steadily began to rise. Alice skidded to a hault as the persperation began to gather on her brow and back, opening her eyes, she wiped a hand over her forehead before letting it drop to her sides as she contemplated which way to turn next. Childrens voices began to whisper, yet she couldn't make out what they were saying to her. They invaded her mind, until she could hear nothing but the whispering. She collapsed to her knees, closing her eyes, willing the voice to at least become understandable to her. Opening her eyes once more, Alice saw four brick walls had appeared around her, she was trapped.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab a crucifix._

_Seven, eight, better stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again_."

Alice shut her eyes once more, clutching at her long hair, begging to this to be a figment of her imagination. Something crawled over her foot, making her squeal and stand up. Slowly she opened her eyes and she saw the thing she had been dreading the most.

Freddy Krueger, blazed poised, ready to strike.

Freddy laughed his bone chilling cackle, before lunging at Alice, his blades clawed at her stomach.

Alice sat up in bed, drenched in sweat and shaking like a leaf. She felt along her stomach to check for any damage that may have been caused, but found none. She couldn't control her dream, no matter how hard she tried, this could only mean one thing, Freddy was back. She had to warn Jacob.

* * *

Freddy Krueger glowered at the spot where Alice had disappeared. He hadn't been able to injure her, let alone kill her. He wasn't strong enough to kill yet. He wasn't feared enough. However, he was strong enough to dream-stalk and emit the fearsome intensity his nightmares caused. It wouldn't be long before the children of Springwood, would once again fall by his blades.

* * *

**A/N; Yes I know this chapter is pretty ramble-y, but it's 7am and I haven't slept in two days, so what do you expect? Anywho..I forgot what I was going to write, so, yeah. Review please.**


	3. Friends & Old enemies

The sound of her feet slapping against the cold concrete echoed all around her, willing her legs to move faster. Her heart was racing, feeling as though it may drop into her stomach any minute now. Her breath came out in short gasp, as the first signs of a stitch grasped her ribs.

The sound of his razors screeching along the pipes filled the room, his cackle bouncing off the walls, making it seem as though he was everywhere all at one time.

"Hannah.."

She looked over her shoulder , panic rising in her chest as she spotted his silloutte. How did he know her name? Who was he? Turning right, to try and shake him off, she sprinted down the corridor, her brown ponytail bouncing against the back of her neck. She slid to a stop as she hit a dead end, gasping for breath. Her eyes darted around, looking for a way to escape before he appeared, she knew in her heart of hearts, that this was no normal nightmare, and being found could be the end of her. Turning, she once again started to run, only to skid to another halt. The blades glinted in the red, dim light of the boiler room, raised him above their heads, poised to strike. Hannah braced herself, squeezing her eyes closed. She heard the swish of the blades cutting through the air, stepping back, her wrist hit a hot pipe, she could smell her skin burning, as the blades ripped into the flesh of her shoulder. With a slight scream, she disappeared from his view.

Freddy growled and clicked his blades together in impatience. He had almost completed his first kill of this round. His strenght was peaking. Dragging his clawed glove down the wall in annoyence, a grin began to spread across his face. She would spread the word, spread the fear, make him stronger. She would give him the children he needed. He just had to wait.

* * *

"- And when i woke up, I had this" Hannah pointed to her bandaged shoulder and wrist. Jacob examined the white material on his friend. He was worried. His mother had warned him this might happen, he hoped she had been wrong. He didn't like the sound of this Freddy Krueger. From what he had heard, he wasn't a person he was in a hurry to meet, although it looked like he may be meeting him soon.

"Jacob? Hello? Earth to Jacob!" Hannah's hand waving infront of his face snapped him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I said, what do you think?"

Jacob shook his head.

"My mother warned me about this."

Hannah tilted her head to the side a little and scrutinized her friend.

"What do you mean your mother warned you?"

Jacob sighed and repeated the story of Freddy he had heard from his mother to Hannah, who listened intently, without one interruption.

"I know it sounds crazy and you probably don't believe me, but -"

"I believe you, Jacob. How else can this be explained?" Once again she motioned to her wounds.

"We have to stop this. Now."

* * *

**Okay so this is short, I know, but I have a bad case of writers block right now. So, yeah.**


	4. It was a dream, wasn't it?

**Okay, so, I know it's been a while since I updated but I seriously cannot seem to put my ideas into writing at the moment, which is bugging the crap out of me. Anyway, I'll give it another try for this chapter, but I'm promising nothing spectacular.**

* * *

Jason sighed and turned over, once again. It was 4.30 am and he couldn't sleep. The fact that Chris was on the opposite side of the room, snoring and grunting like a pig in peril didn't help the situation. It looked like it would be another night with sleep being a stranger. Not that he wasn't happy about that, sleep was Jason's only enemy that he couldn't win against. No matter how hard he fought it, eventually he always succumbed to slumber, which resulted in his night terrors.

'Ever since they died-' He stopped himself mid-thought, refusing his mind the opotion of reminiscing. He wasn't taking a trip down memory lane, again. It always ended badly.

Stretching, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and grabbed a pair of sweats and a t-shirt that he left out on the chair. Entering the bathroom, he changed into the clothes and made his way down stairs into the sitting room. Clearing the sofa of the mess that had been left from the night before, he flopped down into a seated position and sighed, once more, covering his brow and eyes with a hand. A shift in the position of the couch and the added weight on his lap indicated that his bull mastiff, Tyson had decided to join his master. Jason absent-mindely scratched behind the big dogs ears as he allowed his thoughts to drift.

Sean walked along the school corridors, they seemed eerie in the darkness, usually full of life hallways were now abandoned and silent. The hinges of lockers that had been carelessly left open, creeked in the slight breeze that rustled his hair every now and then. This was going to be a nightmare, he could feel it. From the side of his eye, he seen a shadow, a movement behind one of the classroom doors. He cautiously stepped towards the door, trying to make out what he had seen, although the translucent glass distored his vision. The atmopshere was changing and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He placed a slightly trembling hand onto the door handle and pushed it open. He found himself in a room he had never seen before. It looked like steps leading into some sort of basement. The schools dimmed flurecent lights flickered on and off, limiting his sight to only around 5 feet infront of him.

"I've seen enough horror movies to know better than to check out this alone." Sean muttered to himself and made to turn back, to find his path blocked by a solid brick wall. He took a step back and stared in confusion. The last time he had checked, he was standing in a door frame, so where the hell had it gone?

"This is crazy!" With a shake of his head, he had no choice but to venture further down into the darkness of this seeming basment. The steps groaned under his weight, making Sean grip the banister hard. The last thing he wanted to do was fall through the steps. Eventually he made it to the bottom, where the lighting had changed. The walls glowed red, a maze of pipes and hanging chains awaited him.

"Where the hell am I?" The sound of a terrifyed yelp made him jump. Instinct made him sprint towards the sound, even though his gut told him it was a bad idea. He came to a halt as he found himself at a railing, below, more pipes and in the center of the maze, a boiler. He hadn't even registered the change in tempreature, he now realised beads of sweat were forming on his brow. Wiping them away, Sean squinted into the dimly lit room, scanning it for the source of the noise, he didn't have to look to long to find out. A familiar figure darted across the bottom floor, a second figure following not long after. This person was being chased. Sean rushed down the second set of stairs, determind to help whoever this person was. He ran in the direction he had seen them going, hoping he would find them before their persuer did. He turned a corner and collided with something solid which sent him sprawling onto the ground. He sat up gingerly, holding his head with his left hand. The source of his fall lay infront of him.

"Hey! You're that kid from school, Jacob!"

Jacob sat up and scrambled away from Sean, backing into a corner.

"You stay away from me! I mean it."

Sean frowned. "It was you who ran into me. I was only trying to help you, jeesh." He stood up and was able to get a proper look at Jacob. His face was strained,his eyes darting around the room in a panic. Something had obviously scared the shit out of him.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt you, all I want to know is where the hell we are."

"We're in his domain. We're not leaving here alive, he'll kill us. He killed my mom. He's going to kill me now. And you. You're here to, you're now his prey."

Sean looked at Jacob, trying to make sense of his babble. This dream was getting weirder by the second. He wanted to awaken now.

"Who's domain are we in?"

Before Jacob got the chance to answer, a screech sounded from behind them. Jacobs eyes widened in terror. Sean turned to find a terribly disfigured man in a dirty striped sweater and fedora. Although Sean was taller than him by a good 5 inches, something in the mans demeanor made him step back. The man grinned, showing poor teeth,his blue eyes seemed to be ignited in the red light. It was then Sean seen the glinting of the four blades that adorned the strangers hand. Following Sean's gaze, the mans sadistic grin widened and he flexed his hand, making the blades clink.

"How sweet, fresh meat."

Jacob let out a moan of despair as the man began to advance on the two boys. Sean stepped back, unable to do anything else. The strange man raised his hand and brought it down in a slashing movement. The blood of Jacob Johnson splattered over the walls, the floor and Sean. Turning on his heel, Sean sprinted in the direction Jacob had come from. He wanted to check if he was alive, see if he could help, but his survival instict wouldn't allow him to. He pumped his arms and legs, willing his speed to increase, when he came face to face with the maniac who had sliced up Jacob, his bladed hand once again poised to strike. At that moment, Sean knew his life would be ended, his thoughts turned to his mother and brother. What would they do? They then turned to Jason. Sean wouldn't seen him again. It made his heart ache. He hadn't known him for long, but he had fairly deep feelings for the Scottish boy already. He dropped to his knee's, his legs to weak to support his weight any longer. His fear making his limbs feel 20 pounds heavier than they really were.

Freddy sensed the fear emitting off this boy in waves. He would enjoy this.

"The only thing to fear, is fear himself." The man chuckled, ready to bring down his blades on the fallen adolescent.

"And if fear looks like a melted candy-cane, then there is nothing to fear."

Freddy turned at the new voice and growled slightly. He now had the choice of finishing off this kid infront of him, or getting the thrill of the chase from this impudent new-comer. Either way, he was claiming more souls tonight than he was intened, which apeased him. He chuckled and stalked towards to the new-comer, leaving Sean still on his knees. The new boy was also taller than him, but this was his world. Height didn't make a difference.

"I always wanted to try Scottish meat." Freddy taunted.

Sean looked up at the mention of Scottish, to find the strange man stalking towards someone else. Someone who wasn't there a moment ago. Sean's heart leap in terror, yet joy at the same time as he saw Jason defiantly stare down the advancing pyschopath.

Freddy spread his blades, bringing them into Jason's line of vision, his manic grin spreading across his face, he was closing the distance between the two rather quickly and this foolish child was to idiotic to move.

Sean watched in fear, his legs still unwilling to support his weight, there was nothing he could do. He was frozen rigid with fear, his voice stuck in his throat. He wanted to scream at Jason to run, but his terror was over-powering. He watched helplessly as the gap between Jason and the man closed.

Freddy raised his gloves into his attacking stance, yet hesitated. Something was wrong. He looked at the boy, who was glaring back at him, his arms crossed over his chest, he stood proud, defiant and unfrightened. Freddys eyes widened slightly. This boy showed no fear of him. No-one had ever did that before. Even Nancy Thompson had emitted fear at the sight of his blades. Yet, this boy's face showed no emotion at all.

"Are you going to stand there all day like an idiot or are you going to do something?" The boy snapped.

Freddy sneered.

"You're brave facade doesn't impress anyone here. This is my world. You're nightmare."

The boy looked on, unimpressed.

"So?"

Freddy hissed, and snakes appeared at Jason's feet, coiling around his ankles, a black tar-like substence oozed along with the serpents.

"Is that it?"

Sean watched from behind, unbelieving. Jason was questioning this nightmarish being. He reached up and grabbed onto the boiler for support, only for it to scorch his palm. He yelped as the red-hot pain surger through his hand. He sat up straight, to find his bed covers falling off of him. Switching on the night-stand lamp, he gazed around his room, his rapid heart-beat slowing to it's normal pace. He was safe, in his bedroom. It had been a dream. He got out of bed and padded through to the bathroom, turning on the faucet and cupped his hands under the stream of cold water. His hand began to sting. With a gasp, he withdrew his hand and inspected it. An angry looking red mark had scored his palm, it was starting to blister. Sean thought back to the quickly fading details of his dream. He had burned his hand? On the boiler. He looked at his hand in disbelief.

It was a dream, wasn't it?

* * *

**Okay, so. I don't know. This is the kind of thing I produce at 6.30 in the morning. So yeah. R&R?(:**


	5. Creepy coincidences

"Did you hear what happened?"

"I heard he died."

"I heard he was in a coma."

"I heard he was in Westin Hills, after the attack, he broke down after witnessing his mothers bloody demise. He went crazy."

The school hallways were a-buzz with rumors. The news this morning had broadcast the news that Alice Johnson had been found dead, suspected murder, in her own bed. Details on Jacob hadn't yet been released, sending the pupils imagitions and curiosity into over-drive. Sean stared into his locker, ignoring the chatter of his peers.

"Sean, are you alright?" A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality. Sean turned to find Chey standing behind him, looking concerned. He hesitated before nodding.

"Did you hear about Jacob? It's awful."

"..I seen it." Sean muttered.

Chey's eyes widened.

"What? Sean, you have to tell the police!"

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?"

He paused, looking for his next words.

"They wouldn't believe me, I saw it in a dream."

She raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"You saw it in a dream?"

Sean nodded again. "I..I ran into Jacob, in a boiler room, there was a man. He..he sliced him, with his hand. I wanted to help, but I panicked. I don't know if he died, but he was hurt."

"He sliced him with his hand?"

"With his razor hand!"

Chey scrutinized her friend.

"Sean, I think you've watched one too many horror movies."

"Goddamn it, I'm telling the truth! Look!" He held out his palm, showing his blistered hand. "I burned my hand in my dream and I woke up with this. How do you explain that?"

She shrugged. "You put your hand on your radiator, you burned your hand in reality, in your sleep, so you worked it into your dream."

He sighed in frustration.

"Ask Jason."

"What?"

"Jason. He was in my dream. He was there. Ask him."

"Jason's absent today."

Sean heart dropped into his stomach. " He...No. I should have stayed!"

A look of confusion spread across Chey's face. Sean explained his dream in the details that he could remember in one breath.

"Sean, do you know how crazy this sounds? You had a dream!"

"How do you explain his absence? And Jacobs?"

"It's a coincidence! A creepy one, sure, but this boogey man killing people in their sleep? No. It's crazy Sean and if you keep talking like that, you'll get yourself locked up in Westin Hills. It was a nightmare, it wasn't real!"

Sean shook his head and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"But..It seemed so real. Like he was still around when I woke up, still watching me."

Chey put a hand on the taller boys shoulder.

"It was just a nightmare, Sean. It wasn't real."


	6. PMS, Example & Flirtation?

**I don't own any lyrics used in this chapter, all rights reserved to Example and whoever else helped with the creation of the song.**

* * *

The morning dragged on slowly, by the time the bell rang for lunch, Sean was sure someone had altered the time someone and two days had passed, that's how it felt. He grabbed his bag and sprinted out of class, ahead of the rush of students making their way to the cafeteria. Chey was waiting at his locker already,without a word, he dropped off his books, closed his locker and headed towards the main exit.

"Sean? Where are you going?"

"To check on Jason."

Chey ran to keep up with his strides, blocking his way when she finally passed him.

"Why?"

"I need to see if he's alright, he could be dead for all I know, Chey and I'd be partially my fault."

She sighed in frustration.

"Sean, how many more times? It was a nightmare! That's all. Coincidences happen. He's probably home with a stomach bug or something."

He ignored her and made his way to Jason's house, knocking on the door a little harder than he had intended to. The man that had slapped Jason last time opened the door.

"Wha'dya wan'?" He asked gruffly, squinting in the winter sunlight.

"Is Jason home?"

The man folded his arms.

"Who's asking?"

"Me."

"And who the hell might you be?"

"I'm Sean, this is Chey, we're friends of Jason."

"Jason doesn't have friends."

Chey looked the man up and down subtley, resisting the urge to show her repulsion to his sweat and food stained, unkempt clothes and his rough appearence.

The man grunted before turning and facing the stairs, before yelling up for Jason.

"What the fuck do you want now, Steve?" Jason's voice floated down stair. Sean breathed a sigh of relief.

"People at the door for you, say they're friends." The man glared at the pair, before waddling back into the livingroom. Footsteps could be heard descending the stairs and Jason came into view.

"Shouldn't yeez be at school?" He asked.

"Shouldn't you?" Chey shot back.

Sean scruntinized his friend, searching for any signs of illness. He found none, only-

"How did you get those cuts?"

Jason glanced down at his arms.

"...I have no fuckin' clue, mate. Woke up with 'em didn' I?'

Sean gave Chey an 'I told you so!' glance, before facing the boy again.

"You woke up with them?"

"Aye, it was weird, man. I had this fucked up dream. You were in it to, and some other dude, I think. "

Sean's heart skipped a beat.  
"The burned man? You called him a-"

"-a melted candy cane. How the fuck did you know?"

"I had he same dream!" Sean thrust his hand into Jason's face. "I burned my hand in the dream and look!"

"The fuck? How could we have the same dream, man? It's not possible, is it?"

Chey stamped her foot in annoyence.

"No! It's not. You had** similar** dreams and those dreams didn't hurt you! For God's sake! Think logically, it's not possible! It cannot happen!" With that, she turned on her heel and marched back to school, muttering inaudibly to herself.

Jason raised an eyebrow.

"What's up with her?"

Sean shrugged.

"PMS?"

Jason shook his head. " You're lucky she isn't here to hear that, or you, my pal, would have had you're head bitten off by now."

"I know, why do you think I waited?" A smile. "Jason, there was another boy in the dream, Jacob, you remember him right?"

Jason thought, trying to recall the name. Sean found himself sneaking glances at the boy infront of his, fighting the urge to kiss him.

"Aye, I think so, is that not the lad who was gonna get battered until I stepped in? The one who seems to annoy the cunt who thinks he rules the place?"

Sean nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"So?"

"Well...His mother was killed last night and before I met you in that dream, I met him and he told me that 'melted candy-cane' killed his mum. And then he was...injured. Apparently, he's now in hospital. He seemed to know something, Jason."

Jason contemplated this information while swinging the front door.

"Reckon we oughta pay this Jacob lad a visit, aye?"

Sean nodded, "Could clear some of this weird shit up."

"Right. Give me a sec, infact, hold on, come in just now. I need to sort some stuff before heading off." Jason moved aside and held the door open wider for Sean to enter the hallway.

"Such as what?"

"Such as changing my shirt, getting my phone etcetera. I ain't walking the streets looking like a tramp." He made his way up stairs into the room, Sean following.

Jason motioned for him to sit, while looking through drawers for a clean T-shirt.

Sean gave a startled yelp as a dog surfaced from under the covers of the bed he sat on, Jason turned.

"What?"

"The dog!"

"You're not scared of dogs, are you?"

"No, I just didn't realise it was there."

Jason chuckled "How the fuck can you miss it?" He resumed searching for a shirt while Sean petted the dog as it sniffed him. He looked up in time to see Jason pull off his current shirt and exchange it for the clean one. He couldn't help staring, mentally drooling. Jason, oblivious to this fact, sprayed on some deoderant and grabbed his phone.

"Y'ready?"

Sean got off the bed, pushing the dog away gently and nodded as Jason lead the way downstairs. In the hallway, he searched through a clutter of mess on the table, before producing keys.

"You drive?" Sean asked.

Jason nodded, walking out the door.

"Course I drive!"

"Why do you walk to school then?"

"...'Cause I'm not a lazy bugger?"

Sean accepted the answer, hesitating before closing the front door.

"What is it now?" Jason asked when he noticed Sean's abscence.

"..Aren't you going to tell your dad you're going out?"

"My dad?"

"Isn't that guy-"

"Fuck no! That's Steve. He's a guardian. And he doesn't give a shit anyway, so there's really no point in telling him anything."

Sean noticed a change in Jason's attitude,he seemed colder. Deciding not to press the issue, he nodded and closed the door, following Jason to a Honda Civic SI 09.

"Jesus christ, this is your car?"

Jason gave a nod, unlocking it.

"How the hell did you get this?"

"Stole it."

Sean stopped, giving him a wide-eyed stare.

Jason snorted. "I'm kidding, you dope."

"I know that!" He got into the passenger seat, noted the immaculate condition of the car. It was clear that despite the house's appearence, Jason was not a messy person.

Jason pulled his seatbelt across his torso and started the engine, music filled the car.

_Yes you're really gorgeous,_

_very nearly flawless,_

_But why didn't your mum teach you to dance?_

_Yes you're really gorgeous,_

_Your arse should win awards, yeah._

_Why didn't your mum teach you to dance?  
_

"You know where the hospital is, right?"

Sean nodded.

"Good, you can be my satnav." He pulled away from the curb with ease and preformed a U-turn.

_Jennifer, skin was like cinnamon,_

_took her for dinner and then to the cinema._

_One week, still hadn't been with her,_

_took her out clubbin', that's when I knew._

_Soon as she wiggled it all seemed familiar,_

_Kerry and Lydia did something similar,_

_I've heard a rule, a line you should tread,_

_if she can't dance she's rubbish in bed.  
_

_So damn pretty,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_You might be witty,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_I'm glad you're with me,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_It's such a pity,_

_Girl you can't dance.  
_

"So, why weren't you at school?" Sean asked, looking at Jason. He didn't take his eyes off the road.

"Couldn't be bothered with school."

"So..You just didn't go?"

"That would be what happened, Seany boy."

"And you're gurdian was okay with that?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"I told, Sean, Steve doesn't give a shit about what I do. I could murder someone and he wouldn't care. All he cares about is his girlfriend, his son, tv and his next meal."

"He has a girlfriend?" Sean covered his mouth.

Jason laughed. "My sentiments exactly, although to be perfectly honest, she's a dog as well. I'm pretty sure she's a transvestite."

_Yes you really gorgeous,_

_very nearly flawless,_

_But why didn't your mum teach you to dance?_

_Yes you're really gorgeous,_

_Your arse should win awards, yes._

_Why didn't your mum teach you to dance?  
_

_You might have the chat and the batty to match,_

_I'm looking good when you're sat in my lap._

_Your body is banging I'm happy with that,_

_but you ain't got rhythm and that is a fact._

_Spillin' your drink, steppin' on toes,_

_a pussy cat doll you're not, no._

_Nobodies perfect, look at my lips,_

_but you need some lessons at shaking your hips.  
_

"So, if he doesn't give a shit, why does he keep you around?"

"Money. And the fact that he has a pu-...Never mind."

"A pu?"

"I said, nevermind, Sean." The warning in Jasons tone told Sean to not to press the issue at hand, besides, he didn't want to anger Jason, especially after seeing what he had done to Kane.

_So damn pretty,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_You might be witty,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_I'm glad you're with me,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_It's such a pity,_

_Girl you can't dance.  
_

_Watch your glass, watch your feet._

_Pay some attention to what's in the beat._

_Watch your feet, watch your glass._

_Watch the way you shake that, shake that, shake that, shake that, shake...  
_

"It's a right here." Sean said, pointing out the opening. Jason turned the steering-wheel, stopping at a red light.

_You walk the walk and talk the talk,_

_know how to use a knife and fork._

_You smell just like a girl should smell,_

_Mademoiselle, by Channel._

_Tick all the boxes except for one,_

_It's pretty important cause this is a lot,_

_The dancing box, that's where it's at,_

_Cause if you got rhythm you're good in the sack._

_So damn pretty,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_You might be witty,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_I'm glad you're with me,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_It's such a pity,_

_Girl you can't dance._

_So damn pretty,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_You might be witty,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_I'm glad you're with me,_

_Girl can you dance?_

_It's such a pity,_

_Girl you can't dance._

"Who sings that?" Sean asked.  
"Example."

"The one who sings Kickstarts?"

Jason nodded. "That would be Example."

"Didn't know you were a fan."

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Sean fell silent. 'Was that flirtation? Or am I reading into a simple comment? It seemed like flirtation.' Sean scolded himself silently for thinking that without even knowing Jason's sexuality, although he could almost garuntee he was straight, for certain.

* * *

After a half-hours drive, with them losing their way twice, then having to circle the parking lot until the found a space, the two teenagers finally made it to the hospital reception. Sean rang the bell, getting the receptionists attention.

"Can I help you boys?" She smiled.

"Uh, yeah, we're here to see Jacob Johnson?"

The woman looked at the details on a computer before directing them to Jacobs room. They walked down the corridors, their shoes squeaking on the polish floor.

"It fucking stinks in here." Jason muttered, referring to the typical disinfectant-urine-hospital smell. Sean nodded in agreement.

After a brief walk through the maze of hallways, the eventually found themselves outside Jacobs room. Jason opened the door and entered first. Jacob lay in the white sheeted hospital bed, hooked up to drips, tubes and wires, the beeping of the heart-monitor was the only sound disturbing the silence. By Jacobs side sat an averaged height girl with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked up at the sudden disturbence.

"Who are you?" She asked, supiciously. "No reporters allowed in here."

Jason scoffed. "We're not reporters! We're...friends of Jacobs."

"No, you're not, because I'm his best friend, so I'd know if you were friends of his. Who are you really?"

Sean stepped forward. "Look this is going to sound crazy, but, I had a dream and in that dream I seen Jacob get hurt by a man with a hat, stripped sweater and -"

"Knives for fingers" He and the girl both said at the same time.

His eyes widened. "You...You've seen him?"

The girl nodded, revealing her bandaged wrist.

"I had a run-in with him."

Sean sat down in disbelief.

"So..we're not crazy."

"So, you're his best friend, eh? What's his condition?" Jason asked, nodded towards Jacob.

The girl looked up at him.

"He's stable. It was touch and go for a while, but he pulled through, he's sedated at the minute."

Jason growled in frustration.

"At least he's okay..Well as okay as can be expected." Sean said.

The girl nodded once again. "So, who are you two?"

"I'm Sean and this hot-head here, is Jason."

"I'm Hannah."

"Nice to meet you, well, not under the circumstances, obviously, but you know."

She gave a small smile. "So, how do you guys know about this man?"

Sean re-told his dream, with Jason cutting in when he thought necessary and Hannah exchanged the information Jacob had given her only a few short days ago. A spluttering sound brought the trio out of their conversation, their attention being diverted to Jacob.

"Shit, shit get a nurse!" Sean called, hitting the button to summon help. Jason flung open the door and called out for a doctor, while Hannah tried to calm Jacob, who had began thrashing. The wires and tubes had become disconnected, the beeping of the heart monitor seemed endless as Jacobs heart raced.

"What's the matter with him?" Hannah almost screamed on the verge of hysteria.

"Fuck knows but the damn doctors better get here soon." Jason growled, still on the look out for doctors coming. Hannah joined him.

"Look! Doctors!" She pointed down the hallway where a team of doctors were rushing down the hallway. As they entered the doorway, and surrounded Jacob, the sound of flesh ripping made the trio turn round. A gargling sound escaped Jacobs lips, followed by a steady flow of crimson blood. The three teens stared wide-eyed at the body of Jacob Johnson, his throat now slashed open with precise accuracy, three gashes in his chest. The once-white sheets were now soaked dark red. A small rasping sound came and the heart monitor gave a beep, with no pauses, the lines now steady.

Hannah dropped to her knees, sobbing as Sean stepped back, holding onto the door frame for support. Jason stood, no emotion on his face.

Jacob's wide-eyed non-seeing stare showed a look of pure terror. The doctors took a final pulse and close Jacobs eyes for the last time, before pulling the blood-soaked sheets over his head, covering him from the world.

* * *

**Okay, so. The song in this chapter was Girl Can't Dance by Example. As I already stated, I do not own any of the lyrics and have no intention of infringement.**


	7. He gave me nightmares

Krueger paced the halls of his hellish domain, running through the recent events in his mind.

The previous night had been an eventful and rather successful night, on his part.

He'd finally laid his claws into Alice Johnson and he'd savoured every moment of it.

The so-called dream master had not changed much, with the exception of a few age lines, she looked exactly the same as she had the last time he had encountered her. How-ever, this time round, he'd emerged victorious, he had made sure she suffered before she perished, he relished in her blood, enjoying every second of the fading light of life in her eyes. Her breathes shallow and haggered, as they slowed to a halt.

She'd caused him grievence twice before, he'd finally exzerted his revenge on her and her brat. Jacob. He'd almost escaped deaths clutches, he couldn't allow that. Fortunley, or unfortunely, depending on who's perspective you were viewing, the foolish doctors had sedated Jacob, with the intention of healing him, unbeknowst to them, that they had handed Jacob to Freddy on a platter, with no means of escape for Jacob, Freddy knew he could have fun with this little piglet.

And how he'd made that piggie squeal.

The grin of malice slowly slipped from his face.

Those two foreign boys, however, those two could be trouble.

They had power, he'd sensed it the moment they had entered the nightmare realm.

He'd have to finish those two quickly before they caused him greif

. He couldn't afford more set-backs, what with Nancy, Jesse and Lisa, the dream warriors, Alice and Katherine, he'd already lost out on a lot of souls that could have been claimed. However, he could always catch up.

He dragged his claws along the pipe, making a screeching sound, still pondering.

The Scottish one.

He hadn't showed any fear of Freddy, this stirred some worry with-in him.

If he wasn't afraid, how would he be able to get use of him?

He'd have to survey this adolescent more, he made it his duty to find the darkest fear of each and every one of his victims, this boy would be no different.

Everyone feared something, he just had to dig around with this one, that was all.

The sound of footsteps resounded around the halls.

Someone had entered his realm. 

* * *

Chey shifted into a more uncomfortable position with the intention of staying awake.

She'd totally forgotten she had a test today and had stayed up all night cramming a weeks worth of revision into her head, the only set-back was, now she was to tired to actually give her answers. Hand on her palm, she re-read the paper for what felt like the millionth time.

There was something different this time though.

The paper was..bleeding?

She blinked twice, trying to clear her mind and looked back at the paper.

Normal.

Sighing, Chey rubbed her eyes and looked around, finding the classroom deserted.

A puzzled frown creased her forehead and she searched for her classmates and teacher. She crossed the room to the door, when the floor seemed to open up below her and swallow her.

She fell into the seemingly never ending darkness, the air whistling around her. There was a someone singing what sounded like an old jump-rope song she'd sang when she was younger. The ground finally came into view, revealing also a man with a stripped sweater. She gasped and began to panic, a ringing filled the air..

Chey jolted up-right with a scream. She looked around at the puzzle and growing concerned faces of her classmates.

"Are you alright, Cheyenne?" Her teacher asked.

Chey nodded, not trusting herself to speak and glanced at her paper.

Normal paper, normal classroom.

Must have been a nightmare.

She gathered her stuff together as it dawned upon her that the man she had seen looked exactly like the one Sean had described to her.

She growled and cursed him.

"Asshole, he gave me nightmares."


	8. The beginning of a long night

The two adolecests sat in silence as Jason manouvered the car around the streets of Springwood, pulling up in the drive way of his house.

Sean opened the car door and put a foot outside.

"Thanks, Jason."

Jason looked up from the steering wheel, a frown of confusion on his face.

"Thanks for what?"

"Driving, I guess, I don't know. I'll see you around, eh?"

Jason nodded and grabbed the keys from the ignition before stepping out of the car and locking it. He watched as Sean disappeared into his own house, before letting out a sigh of frustration and kicking the kerb. If this wasn't happened to himself personally, he wouldn't have believed it possible. Who ever heard of people being murdered in their dreams? Another sigh and he entered his own house, bracing himself for the inevitable yelling that would commence.

* * *

Sean's mother was frantic. School had finished four hours ago and Sean hadn't even text to say he was out, this behaviour was unusual for her son. She gasped and jumped up as the front door clicked shut.

"Sean! Where the hell were you?"

Sean looked up from the ground with dull eyes.

"I...I was visiting a friend."

"Why didn't you call?"

"In hospital. My phone was off."

His mother visably backed down.

"Oh. Are they okay?"

"They died. I'm going to bed." Without waiting for his mothers response, Sean ascended the stairs and closed his bedroom door behind him. He was tired. Extremely tired. The day had been physically and mentally draining and all he wanted to do know was close his eyes and drift into slumber. However, he knew he couldn't. If he fell asleep, there was a good chance he'd run into that Freddy Krueger guy again. And that wasn't a risk he was willing to take, especially seeing how Jacobs encounter had turned out. He sighed and turned on his iPod as loud as possible, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

Jason lay in bed, a new bruise forming under his right eye. He'd taken his beating in silence, with no struggle. He learned that pissed Steve off this most. Retaliation was exactly what he craved and Jason wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know he was hurt. Pain had become a numbness to him. He looked at his arms, tracing the now faint scars that adorned them. Between self-harming and beatings, pain and himself were well aquinted. He was begining to reminescne once more, when he stopped himself and answered the text that had just come through on his phone. Thankfully, it had distracted him, memory lane was not a road he liked to travel down. The text was from Sean, reminding him not to fall asleep. He grumbled and threw his phone onto the bedside cabinet, before thinking twice and picking it up once again to reply, he couldn't take his frustrations out on Sean, none of this was his fault. He froze as heavy footsteps trudged up the stairs. Another beating wasn't something he wasn't sure he could handle. The door creaked open, thankfully it was only Chris. He glared at Jason, smirking slightly at the mark on his face, before getting into bed.

"Hows your face?" he asked sarcastically.

Jason grunted a reply and got up from his bed.

"Where you going?" Chris sneered.

"Out." Jason replied, without making eye contact.

"Out where?"

"Somewhere where I won't have to be near you." Jason left the room without another glance and slammed out the front door, he stormed down the street before sitting on a garden wall and putting his head in his hands. He had no idea where he was going to go, all he knew was he wasn't going back home. The chiming of his phone made him look up. The caller I.D flashed Sean's number. He accepted the call and raised the phone to his ear.

"Uh, Hello?"

"Jason, I was just making sure that you hadn't fallen asleep. You didn't reply to my text so ..." Sean trailed off.

"I didn't fall asleep, I had some..issues I had to deal with."

"Oh."

Jason sighed, shivering as a cold wind blew. He pulled his hooded zip-up closer around him.

"Yeah, no worries, man."

Sean nodded before remembering Jason couldn't see him.

"Cool, cool. So, what are you going to do to keep yourself awake? 'Cause I have no clue. It's going to be a long night."

"I'm pretty sure the cold will keep me awake, so I have no problem there."

"The cold? Do you have a window open?"

"Nah, I'm out."

"Why in the world are you out at this time?" Sean asked bewildered.

"I told you, I had some issues in the house, so I walked out."

"Well, where the hell are you going to go?"

"I don't know." Jason replied with a shrug.

Sean bit his bottom in lip, before telling Jason to give him a second and ran down stairs.

Jason raised an eyebrow, and waited for Sean to return, listening to the backround noises of Sean's home. A rustling came from down the line as Sean picked the phone back up.

"Hey, sorry. Jason, why don't you come round to mine, if you've got no where else to go? My mother doesn't have a problem with it."

Jason contemplated Sean's offer before accepting. They bade each other goodbye and Jason got up from the garden wall, the tops of his legs name from the cold seeping through his jeans. He pocketed his phones and rubbed his hands together as he made his way to Sean's.

* * *

Sean sat nervously waiting for Jaosn to arrive. He haetd the feelings he got, even from the slightest thought of Jason. It wasn't normal for him, especially since he hadn't even known Jason that long. He felt like a stalker of some kind, although he knew that was a ridiculous thought, it didn't stop him thinking it. He jumped to his feet as the doorbell rang, and rushed down stairs, throwing the door open.

"You took your time." Sean smirked, leaning against the doorframe, hoping he sounded cool, calm and collected and not as nervous as he felt.

"Yeah, yeah." Jason muttered, looking down. Sean moved to the side and allowed Jason to move into the warmth.

"I'd take your hood down if I was you, man, my mam'll have a shit -fit. She's very keen on good manners."

Jason hesitated, before dropping his hood, now revealing the mark, which was becoming more and more prominent on his skin.

"Jaysus, Jason! How the hell did you that?" Sean asked, motioning towards the bruise on his friends face.

Jason muttered something inaudiable.

"Sorry, what?"

Another mutter.

"Jason, speak up."

"I said, my gurdian did it. You happy now? 'Sake!"

Sean stood stunned. He'd have never thought Jason as a victim. He always seemed to be a fighter.

"I, uh, I-"

"Forget about it, it's nothing."

Sean nodded, deciding to drop the subject for now and showed Jason upstairs to his room after calling to his mother. At least now he had some company to help him through the night.


	9. Acting on impulses

**Okay, so I know, it's sort of bleak, boring and not a lot of Freddy action at the moment, I do apologise, however, if I don't build characters and all, the plot won't come together. So, bare with him. Also, I was thinking, if it was an alerternate reality, Freddy Krueger wouldn't be a child murderer, he'd be one of the nicest people on Earth. o.o Is it just me, or is that the one of the strangest thoughts ever? Anyway. On with the fic!**

* * *

The night was passing in a hazy blur of countless cans of cola, coffee and a mountain of xbox games.

Jason stood up from his cross-legged position on the floor and stretched, letting out a small groan as his muscles were pulled.

"Sean, I can't take another xbox game, it's doin' my fuckin' napper in."

Sean paused the game and turned to face Jason.

"You got any better ideas?"

Jason pulled a serious thinking face.

"How about we stay up_ all_ night talking about feelings, boys and doing each others hair? And after that we can gossip about who's hot and who's not!"

"You're kidding, right?" Sean questioned.

"No."

Seans jaw dropped as he stared as Jason in disbelief, waiting for him to say he was kidding. Jason, however seemed completely serious.

"Jaosn, what the fu-" Sean was cut off by a laugh emitting from Jason.

"Oh man, you honestly thought I was serious. Aw, I'm too funny for this world!"

Sean growled, annoyed at falling for such an obvious joke.

"Why don't you make yourself usefull, Mr.'Too funny for this world', and go get some more coke."

Jason nodded, a smirk still upon his face and exited the room, descending the stairs and looking around for the kitchen. The house was a similar lay out to his own, however it was much cleaner and didn't smell of alcohol and take aways. Jason sighed a little and entered the kitchen to find Sean's mother and brother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hi, Jason." Mrs Disanco gave a warm smile. "You boys still awake?"

Jason gave a nod. "Yeah, Sean sent me down for coke."

Sammy scoffed. "Sean always was a lazy ba-...boy." He changed his word at the glare he recieved from his mother.

"In the fridge, dear. Help yourself."

Jason nodded again. "Thanks, if you don't mind my asking, how come you're still awake? It's pretty late."

"Can't sleep!" Sammy chimed, before his mother could answer.

Jason grabbed two cans from the refridgerator, noticing the glances Sean's mother kept giving the bruising on his face. Having now a yellow and purple hue upon his jaw, it was hard to miss.

Mrs. Disanco finally spoke up.

"That's a nasty mark, Jason."

"Yeah, it was a pretty nasty accident. I fell down the stairs." Jason lied coolly, giving his head a small shake. "Honestly, one of these days, my clumsyness will get me in big trouble. Anyway, I'd better get back upstair before Sean starts his whining. Goodnight." He bailed up stair before either of Sean's family members could reply, gritting his teeth. He pushed the door open with his elbow, turning to give Sean his coke, only to find him fast asleep, sweating and thrashing around. A small cut appeared on his lower arm.

"Ah, fuck sake, man!" Jason muttered, placing the beverages down and grabbed Sean by the shoulders, shaking him furiously. "Sean! Wake the fuck up!"

Sean's eyes popped open, wide with terror. He pushed himself forward, and pinned Jason to the floor, still convinced he was in the dream, while Jason told him furiously to wake up. Finally coming to his senses, Sean's breathing eased. Taking notice of how close Jason and himself were, Sean gazed at the boy pinned beneath him, while Jaosn stared back. His heartback began to speed up once more, he could feel the warmth of Jasons breath on his face. The tension between the two was becoming more intense, neither one of them breaking the eye contact between them. Gulping slighting, Sean leaned forward and met Jason's lips. It only last for a few seconds before he pulled away. Jason looked up at Sean for a moment, before pushing him off of him.

"What the FUCK are you playing at?" Jason jumped to his feet, glaring down at Sean, who was stuck for words.

"Eh, Jason, m-man, look, I...I don't know what come over me. I-I'm sorry. I thought it was -"

"Well, you thought fucking wrong didn't you! " Jason turned heading for the door Sean scrambled to a standing position and grabbed Jason's arm.

"Jason, wait -"

"Don't. Fucking. Touch. Me." Jason snarled, pulling his arm out of Sean's grip.

Sean, refusing to let up, grabbed Jason once more and turned him to face him, only to fall back on his ass, a sharp, throbbing pain in his jaw. Jason stood over him, hand clenched into a fist. Sean looked up at the other boy, mouth agape slightly.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Sean. I mean it." Jason threatened before turning on his heel and storming out of the house. Sean sat in a daze for a few moments, before curling up. Tears were begining to form in his eyes. He didn't know what he was thinking, he'd acted on impulse, and now he'd lost a friend. What hurt the most, was that he could have sworn, just for half a second, that Jason had kissed him back.

* * *

**Yes it's short but like. I dunno lol. R&R :)**


	10. Two birds, One stone

The tempreature in the room was almost unbareably hot.

Persperation dripping down her back, Hannah continued running, her feet slapping painfully against the concrete.

She'd only closed her eyes for half a second and now she'd found herself back in the boiler room.

She didn't need this, not tonight. Jacobs death was enough to deal with, she didn't need to encounter the cause of it.

She pushed the array of hanging chains out of her way, keeping her hands up to sheild her face from the torrents of steam bellowing out of the red hot pipes that ran along the wall.

She spun on her heel as she reached another brick wall blocking her path. Krueger was crafty, she'd give him that.

He changed the lay-out every time, so no one would ever be able to map it out.

A scream erupted from her lips as she collided with someone. She backed away, before realising it wasn't Krueger, but a girl.

"Jesus H. Christ you scared the shit out of me!" Hannah hissed, squinting her eyes to get a better look at her new aquentince. "Hey, aren't you the girl who hangs around with Sean DiSanco? Chey, right?"

"Yeah, you're in my math class. Hannah." Chey replied, folding her arms around her lower stomach. "I'm sorry about Jacob."

A screech interrupted the girls conversation. Hannah's eyes widened. She grabbed Chey's wrist and pulled her down another hallway.

"Come on! We have to go." Hannah panted, unmistakable urgency dripping from her words.

"Why?"

Before Hannah could reply, a hand grabbed her round the waist, breaking her grip on Chey's wrist.

Freddy gave a malicious chuckle running a single blade down Hannah's cheek bone, leaving small droplets of blood in its wake.

"You killed Jacob, you bastard!" Hannah cried out, ignoring the stinging sensation on her face.

"And he squealed like the little piglet he is." Freddy remarked, his tongue slithering across his chapped lips. "And you're going to do the same."

Hannah used her eyes to plead with Chey to help her.

"This isn't real, goddamn it!" Chey stamped her foot as if to prove her point. "This is a fucking dream. This is Sean's fault. Hannah, he is not real!"

Freddy turned his gaze to Chey, as though just noticing her for the first time.

"I'm as real as you are, bitch."

Chey narrowed her eyes in contempt. "You're a figment of the imationation."

Freddy threw Hannah to the side, where she hit the wall and slid down with a groan.

He stalked towards Chey, blades poised.

Chey stood stubbornly, refusing to allow her fear to break the surface of her facade.

"You'll soon find out." Freddy gave his infamous chuckle and brung his blades down towards Chey's face.

Chey backed away just in time, the tips of his blades catching her collar bone.

She gasped in pain, her eyes widened in terror.

Freddy gave a triumphant grin. "Welcome to my world, bitch."

He took another swing at her.

Chey ducked under his claws and ran towards Hannah, who had scrambled to her feet.

"We have to wake up!" Hannah shrieked, grabbed Chey's hand and sprinted down the corriodrs, until she found a pipe that was issuing steam.

"I'm really sorry about this, Chey."

"Sorry about wh-" Chey's sentence was cut of as a scream of pain replaced her words. Hannah had pressed her hand to the pipe, which immediatley expelled a sear of burning pain into her skin.

Chey sat up in bed, her scream dying to a whimper. Her door flew open and her light flicked on as her mother stood in the threshold.

"You alright, hon?"

Chey looked around. She was safe, back in her room. Shakily, she nodded.

"I'm fine, mom. Just a nightmare. I-I'm going right back to sleep."

Relief flooded her mothers face.

"Okay, call me if you need anything." The light was switched back off and her door closed once again.

Chey waited until she hear her mothers footsteps die down, before switching on the small reading lamp upon her bedside.

She could still feel the sweat trickling down her body. Upon closer inspection, she found it was not sweat, but blood that she felt. It had stained her night shirt.

She threw back the covers and padded through to the bathroom.

She grabbed the face aid kit, but dropped it as she winced at the pain in her hand.

Turning over her hand, she discovered a nasty blister, surrounded by an angry red irritation.

"It was real." She breathed, staring at the injury on her hand in disbelief. "He's real." 

* * *

Making sure Chey was safe from the dream world, Hannah raised her hand, taking a deep breath as she tried to prepare herself for the pain that would soon come. Looking round, she shrieked and moved as Freddy brought down his glove on the spot she had been in seconds before.

"Jacob and Alice aren't here to save you now." Freddy sneered, spreading his blades in a threatening manner. A single tear found its was down Hannah's face, mingling with the blood that was starting to dry.

"You murdered them, you fucker!" Freddy lunged and grabbed Hannah, placing his hands onto her temples.

Memories of Jacob and herself flashed before her eyes. She cried out, begging him to stop, clawing at his face, knocking his fedora off of his head in the process.

Freddy let out a gasp as Hannah pentrated his thoughts.

"No!" He snarled, although it did no good.

Memories of his last murders, his defeat from Alice.

The unborn Jacob taking back his powers.

His own daughter, Katherine, blowing him up with a pipe bomb.

With a grunt, he threw Hannah away from him and advanced once again, standing over her menacingly.

"Naughty little girl. Lookinginto things that don't concern you. And you know what happens to naughty children? They get punished." Flashing his blades once more, raised them above his head, ready to strike.

Hannah glanced around desperatley. Noticing a pipe, she reached out her hand and grabbed it, moaning in pain as the heat burned her flesh.

With a jolt, she sat up in bed, her breathing quick and ragged.

"Maggie Burroughs..She stopped him. " She gasped. She had to tell the others. This may be their chance to kill this fucker. 

* * *

The dream stalker picked up his hat with his ungloved hand and dusted it off, before placing it back atop his head.

He chuckled, his plan had worked.

She had seen his memory of Katherine. Surely, she and her band of little shits would bring Katherine back, which was just what he wanted.

He had unfinished business with his_ little girl _and he planned to tie up the loose ends. He would use the girl as his pawn, to ensure that things went according to plan, then he would kill the little brats.

Two birds with one stone.


	11. It's a suicide mission

**A/N: Credit to Justawrestlingdream for idea's in this chapter. (:**  
**The lyrics used are from 'Won't Go Quietly' by Example. (As you may have figured, I love Example.3) No infringment intended.**

* * *

The pupils of Springwood High, huddled together in their little groups, trying to stay warm on the bitter winter morning. A chilly wind swept over them as the anticipated the morning bell, signaling they could enter the school. Lessons may not be the most exciting thing in the world, but at least the classrooms were warm. Hannah sat on the wall, the cold seeping through her jeans as she waited impatiently for Chey to arrive. She had to talk to her, let her know about this Maggie Burroughs person, she also had to let Sean and Jason know, but she preffered to wait until Chey knew and they could tell them together. Admittedly, she felt uncomfortable around the presence of males, Jacob being the only exception. She sighed and watched the mist from her breath disappear into the air, rubbing her hands together as the harsh cold nipped them. Finally spotting the dark haired girl, Hannah jumped off of her sitting place and made her way over to Chey, who looked a little worse for wear.

"Morning, Chey. Are you alright?"

Chey rubbed her eyes with her bandaged hand. "Yeah, I'm okay, just..tired. He's really real, isn't he?"

Hannah nodded solemnly. She hated being the barer of bad news, but the knowledge of his existence could save Chey's life.

"Sean was right, I thought..But he was right."

Hannah put a comforting arm around the other girls shoulder.

"Chey, there's something I have to tell you." Hannah started, choosing her words carefully.

Hannah looked back at Chey, before taking a deep breath and revealing what she had learned last night after Chey had left the dream scape.

Chey listened intently, nodding when appropriate. "We have to let Sean and Jason know. We should probably try and track this Maggie down as well. See what she knows."

"That's what I thought." Hannah said, pulling her jacket closer to her body.

Chey nodded determindly as the bell pierced the sound of teenagers conversing. "Meet me here at morning break, I'll let Sean and Jason know. We can let them in on this and come up with a plan or something."

The lessons seemed to go slower than usual for the four potential victims of Freddy and when the bell signalling break rang, it felt as though four days had passed. Hannah was the first to arrive as the designated meeting place, followed by Chey, Sean and Jason. The latter two standing as far apart as possible. Chey explained their new discovery, with Hannah occasionally interrupting to add in any missed details.

"So, we find this Maggie, we can defeat Krueger?" Sean asked. " Fuck yeah, lets do it."

Chey and Hannah nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"Eh, if I'm not mistaken, we have no clue where, or who the fuck this person is. So, you know. How do you prepose we find them?" Jason asked.

"Phone book." Chey said simply

"Oh yeah, cause there's going to be only one Maggie Burroughs in America. How silly of me." Sarcasm dripped from Jason's words, as he rolled his eyes.

"We could use the internet. I know what she looks like, I seen from his memory." Hannah added.

"Makes more sense than a phone book." Jason muttered. "So, agreed we find Maggie?"

The trio nodded.

"Well...That's it I guess." Hannah concluded. "I have to go now, anyway, I want to get to the library, I have a history project due this afternoon."

The group started to split up.

"Eh, Jason, look, just can we talk?" Sean asked, rushing to catch him before he disappeared into the crowd.

"Naw." Jason replied, without looking back.

Sean grabbed his shoulder and turned the shorter boy to look at him.

"Jason please. About last night, look man, just talk to me. Beat me up, do whatever you gotta do first, just talk to me."

"I can't beat you up, Sean."

"You..You can't?"

Sean's had the fleeting thought that Jason would admit that he had feelings for him too. Couldn't beat him up, because he cared too much to hurt him. However those hopes were soon extinguished.

Jason shook his head. "Nah, I can't. Because I really think I'd kill you." Sean stood as Jason pulled free of his grip and walked away. He jumped at a hand on his shoulder.

"Sean, are you okay?" Chey asked.

Ignoring her, Sean walked briskly into the crowd, leaving Chey standing. He didn't want to talk to her. The only person he was willing to talk to, just basically made a threat on his life. He entered the boys bathroom, locking himself in a cubical and slammed his fist against the door, tears streaming down his face. His heart felt like it had been hit with a sledge hammer and had shattered into a million pieces. He didn't know why Jason effected him so much. He hadn't know him long. He couldn't be in love, could he? He pondered the thought, leaning his head against the door. He'd do anything for Jason to at least talk to him. But, he'd fucked that up. Jason hated him. And he didn't think he could face that fact. Maybe he did love him after all.. 

* * *

Sean sat in his darkened room, on the edge of his bed. Everything seemed worthless to him now, he would just fuck everything up, like he did with Jason. He sighed, and sent out a text on his phone. He knew what he had to do. 

* * *

The music was blasting from his ipod. If his phone didn't vibrate, Jason wouldn't even have known that his phone was ringing. Removing one ear-phone, he turned down the volume of his music and stopped jogging before answering. Chey's frantic voice greeted him.

"He what? Aw I'll see what I can do." Jason hung up, and sprinted back towards Elm Street, his loose earphone swinging from side to side, the music still blaring in his ear.

_She's electric, she's the current running through my veins._

_I just can't kick the habit, I just can't kick the habit_

_She's a siren, hearing voices that I can't explain._

_I just can't kick the habit._

_Now, I should be thinking it over._  
_Instead I'm calling her over, now she's here and she won't go quietly._

_Can't see the end of this, or who survives,_

_It's just another case of do or die._

Jason gritted his teeth at the lyrics deeper meaning to the situation he was now in and willed himself to run faster. Sean had fallen asleep. On purpose. And he wasn't planning on waking up. He turned into Elm Street and raced down the street, sweat pouring down his face. As he neared Sean's house, he jumped the garden fence and knocked on the door. After a few moments, no one had answered. He growled and opened the door, guessing correctly that Sean's mother and brother weren't home. Bounding up the stairs, he flung open Sean's bedroom door and tried to shake him awake, with no avail, he ran a hand through his hair, spotting a bottle of sleeping tablets on the bedside.

"You fuckin' idiot." Jason muttered, trying to think of a way to help Sean. Time was running out. Sitting on the floor, he got himself comfortable and closed his eyes, focusing on Sean's dream and waited to succumb to sleep.

Sean walked along the grated catwalks, waiting for the appearence of Freddy. He was on a suicide mission, he knew it, but he just didn't care anymore. The voices in his heads echoed the same words over and over. "You're just a fuck up, everyone's going to hate you in the end, Jason's just the beginning. You'll be doing everyone a favour." He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing the voices would shut up, and continued walking.

One, two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three, four, better lock your door.

Five, six, grab a crucifix.

Seven, eight, better stay up later.

Nine, ten, never sleep again.

The song repeated over and over. Surely Krueger was close. He had to be. He was toying with him.

"C'mon Krueger. Lets just end this." Sean muttered to himself, reaching the edge of the stair way, leading down to the lowest level of the boiler room. Sean stopped as the screech of metal upon metal sounded throughout the metal maze, followed by Freddys manic laugh. It seemed a million miles away, yet close at the same time. Surrounding him, suffocating him. Hot steam, issued from the pipe next to Sean, making him jump, leaving droplets of water over his face. The voices in Sean's head seemed to have projected somehow, filling the room. Tormeting him. Sean dropped to his knees, covering his head. He couldn't take much more of this. As sudden as it had started, it all stopped, the only sound was a tapping sound. Slowly, Sean looked up to find the dream stalker himself standing before him, tapping a blade against the side of his thigh, as though impatient. Sean let out a shakey breath and stood up, facing Freddy. Freddy sneered, his blade still rhythmically tapping against the fabric of his trousers.

"Feel a little down, Sean?"

Sean backed away a few steps out of reaction, fear taking over his thoughts.

"Aww." Freddy mocked. " Shall we have a little, therapy session?" He spread his blades, showing the dried blood that adorned them, almost like rust. They glinted in a deadly fashion in the dim red lighting.

"Oh God..." Sean whimpered.

"This." Freddy held his glove infront of his face. " Is God. I'm the only thing you can believe in here, this, is my world. My game. My rules. And you, boy, have just lost your last life. You know what that means?"

Sean shook his head.

"Game over."

Sean stood watching, paralyzed with fear as Freddy raised his blades.

"SEAN." A voice sounded from behind. Before he had time to turn, Sean saw someone collide with Freddy. The impact made Freddy fall back, as him and the new presence in the dream scape rolled down the stairs, tusseling.

Freddy pinned his attacker down and staddled his hips, holding him down by the throat with his unarmed hand.

"You're really beginning to become a pain in the ass, you little cunt." Freddy snarled, glove poised.

"I'm not fuckin' scared of you." Jason spat back, his hands clutching at Freddys, trying to loosen his grip.

"You may not be, but I have enough power, enough fear, to still kill you." Freddy brought his glove down. Jason grabbed the wrist of the attacking hand, trying to hold him off. He knew Freddy wasn't lying. The pressure on his neck was proof. Breathing was becoming more of a chour with every passing second, but he wasn't about to let a crispy fucker in a bad imitation of a christmas sweater beat him.

Freddy leered at the boy beneath him as he tried to break his strength and plunge his blades into the boys throat. No sooner than the idea had crossed his mind, two thin pieces of barbed wire shot out of the concreate, wrapping themselves around Jason's wrists. The adolescent grunted in pain as the wire began to dig into his skin, drawing blood, but he refused to let go of Freddys wrist. Eventually the force of the wire pulled Jasons hands to the floor, leaving him defensless. Freddy grinned, showing his poor dental work. He slashed at the boys chest, leaving four rips along in the fabric of his t-shirt, which soon became stained crimson. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, yet. Freddy traced the boys jaw-line and down his neck, leaving a thin trail of red behind. Jason glared back at Freddy, refusing to show he was in pain in any way, shape or form. Freddy growled, plunging his blades into Jasons ribcage. Jason gritted his teeth and closed his eyes for a moment, but still refuse to let any noise escape his lips.

"Why won't you scream?"

Sean, who had stood frozen in terror, finally snapped out of his daze. Almost jumping down the stairs, he threw Krueger off of Jason, who was now sweating in effort. Moving round to the side, he tried to undo the wire on Jason's wrists as Freddy got to his feet.

"Now, you two are really pissing me off."

Sean jumped to his feet, looking around for some insperation. Then an idea hit him.

"Jason, you're going to hate me for this." He muttered, swinging back his foot and kicking Jason in the side.

"FUCK!" Jason's yell resounded around the boiler room as he dissolved from the dream world. Freddy snarled and lunged at Sean, who was repeatedly telling himself to wake up. He braced himself for the impact, the pain of blades ripping into his flesh. But it never happened. He opened one eye wearily, noting his surroundings. He was in his own room. He sat up, wiping his brow. He breifly checked himself for injurys, sighing in relief when he found nothing. He stiffened as he remembered Jason. Flicking on his light, he found his bed sticky with blood. Looking over the side, he found Jason lying in a pool of blood, fighting to conciousness.

"Shit, Jase!" He leapt off of the bed, pressing a spare hoodie to his wounds. He grabbed his cell phone and called for an ambulance. He hung up after giving them the address and ordering them to hurry.

"Jason, what the fuck did you do that for?"

"I wasn't ...gunna let you be killed." Jason panted, gritting his teeth as the pain was begining to overriding his senses.

"I thought you hated me." Sean muttered, looking down.

Jason didn't reply, his eyes half closed.

"Jason, stay with me. Don't fall back asleep. " Sean cried, shaking him gently. It seemed as though an eternity had passed before the paramedics arrived. Sean rushed down the stairs, letting them into the house and guiding them up stairs. He watched in anticipation as the medics fixed Jason up as best they could for the journey to the hospital.

"Don't sedate him." Sean warned. "He's..uh..He's allergic."

"Are you going with him?" One of the medics asked as they carried Jason down the stairs, and into the vehical.

Sean thought for a moment, before nodding. "I..Give me a second."

Quickly scrawling a note for his mother, he left it on the table in the hallway, where he knew she would find it and rushed out the house and into the ambulance.


	12. An Admission?

"Get that needle away from me, or I'll stick the bastard thing in your eye." Jason snarled.

The nurse shrank back, unsure on what actions to take. He had a feeling that this boy wouldn't hesitate in following out his threat. Ever since he'd been stablised, he'd been aggresive to the members of staff, especially when they administered the numerous stitches he had needed. The consultant had mused over calling Westin Hills, not believing the stories of the accident that the two teenagers had come up with. The details were hazy and it brought doubt. Pressing the small red button to call for assistance, the nurse waited for help, staying as far from the boy as possible.

Jason glared from the hospital bed, gritting his teeth. They'd want to keep him in over night, he just knew it. He wasn't staying here a moment longer than he had to. He'd had a blood tranfusion, because of the blood loss, which in his opinion was pointless, considering his cells would replenish what was lost once he was stitched up, but they'd been adiment, threatening to sedate him if he refused to co-operate. So he had, however, the lying bastards were now still trying to sedate him. He wasn't having it. He wasn't afraid of sleep or Krueger, on the other hand, he knew that in his current condition, there was no chance of him escaping Kruegers clutches for a second time in the one night.

Two doctors entered the room, followed by another nurse, the first doctor picked up the clip board which held the notes on Jason's medical condition and scanned them quickly.

"What's the problem here?" The second doctor asked.

"He refuses to be sedated." The distraught nurse replied. The doctor raised an eyebrow and approached Jason.

"Mr Mullen, if you are sedated, your chances of recovery are greater, considering you refuse to sleep on your own accord, we have no choice."

Jason glowered at the doctor. " You're not putting me under."

"You need sleep."

"And you, need to fuck off and quit harrasing me, I told you, I'm not being sedated." Jason snapped, getting out of the hospital bed. "Now move, I'm not staying here."

" we have to keep you in for observation." The doctor said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nah, I'm discharging myself, now get your fucking hand off of me. " Jason brushed the doctors hand off when he failed to comply with the request.

The doctor sighed and signalled to the others, who moved in and grabbed Jason, he began sturggling and trying to break their grip.

"He's tearing his stitches." The first doctor cried, noticing the blood seeping through the bandages.

With difficulty, the four medical workers finally got Jason back onto the hospital bed, where they used straps for restraints.

"FUCK YOU, YOUSE FUCKING CUNTS. GET THESE OFF OF ME." Jason yelled, pulling against the restraints, ignoring the increasing pain in his side and chest.

Sean, hearing the commotion from down the hallway, burst into the room.

"What the hells going on?" He asked, looking around the room.

"He refuses to co-operate. We had no choice." One of the doctors stated.

The nurse prepared a needle.

"This will help the pain and put you right to sleep."

Jason hawked and spat in the nurses face as he approached.

Sean flinched in disgust as the saliva dripped down the nurses face. "I told you, he's_ allergic_. You can't sedate him."

"If he makes this much commotion we have no choice but to. We'll use the gas however." The doctor muttered to himself more so. The medical staff left, leaving Sean in the room with Jason.

"Man, I can't stay here, I'll end up like shredded beef." Jason said, slightly more calm than before. Sean stood for a moment.

"Jase, can you walk?"

"Well, yeah but-" His sentence was cut short as Sean undid the restraints and threw Jason the clothes he had been brought into hospital in.

"Hurry up, put those on. We're getting out of here." Sean commanded, turning his back to give Jason more privacy.

Jason pulled on his jeans and hoody, grunting as pain ripped through his side. He left the t-shirt, seeing no point in using it as it was ripped beyond repair. He muttered curses under his breath, as he put on his trainers, gritting his teeth.

"Ready." he said, standing up, a little shakily at first.

Sean nodded and opened the door, checking around the corridors for any sign of doctors.

"We're in the clear, c'mon."

The two boys walked briskly down the corridor, Jasons hood pulled low over his head. They were able to leave the building with surprising ease.

"..I didn't expect it to be that simple." Sean admitted, as the walked down the street.

Jason grunted in reply.

"Eh, Sean, I've just realised something."

"What's that?"

"No car."

Sean opened his mouth to reply, before closing it again and stamping his foot. "Shit. Do you have any money for a bus or a cab?"  
Jason shook his head. Sean kicked the kerb in frustration.

"Then how the fuck do we get out of here?"

Jason stood in silence, thinking over their situation, before coming to a conclusion.

"We bus hop."

Sean shook his head.

"The buses only have one door to put a stop to that shit."

Jason growled. "Call someone."

"Like who?" Sean asked.

"Chey. Hannah. _Santa fucking Clause_. I don't care."  
Sean nodded and pulled his phone out his pocket, dialing Chey's number. After a quick brief on their situation, he told her to meet them, get them out of their prediciment somehow. She agreed and hung up the phone. Sean pocketed his phone once more.

"Chey's going to help us." He told Jason, who was leaning against a wall.

"Sound, but now we have to get out of sight."

"...Why?" Sean asked, puzzled.

Jason gave him a hard stare.

"Oh! Right, yeah. Good idea."

The ducked down in some bushes, staying quiet as they waited for Chey. The pain ripping through Jason's body increasing the longer he stayed in his position, he pushed it to the side however, not wanting to put more pressure on them.

"Eh, Jason, can I ask something?" Sean asked after a long silence.

"What?" Jason grunted, biting down on his lip.

"Why did you bother? I mean, earlier today, you wouldn't even talk to me. So, why risk your life in saving mine? Why not just let me get on with it?"

Jason was silent for a while. Sean thought he wouldn't answer.

"...'Cause I couldn't let you kill yourself." He answered finally.

"But why?" Sean probed further, wanting to know the true reason.

" 'Cause I couldn't. You're actually pretty sound, well, most of the time. So, I don't know, I guess..I don't know.."

"..You kissed me back.." Sean muttered quietly.

"Ae? Didn't catch that." Jason said, shifting slightly.

"I said, you kissed me back. You did, didn't you?"

"Don't be fuckin' stupid." Jason stated defensivly.

"You did."

Jason shook his head in denial, as Sean insisted that he was wrong.

"I didn't."

"You did, you did, _you did_."

"ALRIGHT. Jesus fuck, I did. I know. I kissed you back. Happy now?" Jason growled.

"Well, why?" Sean questioned.

"...Reaction." Jason said simply, turning away.

"And that's your honest answer?" Sean raised an eyebrow.

"No...Wait! I meant yes! Definitley yes."

"..So that's not your honest reason?"

Jason heaved a sigh, grumbling to himself before answering.

"No. Fuck sake, Sean, it's a pretty obvious answer, why do people usually kiss back?"

"Then why the fuck did you act all mental?" Sean asked, genuinely surprised at the answers he was getting.

"Because, I was caught off guard and I don't know. I'm sort of confused about all this shit. Can we drop it now?" Jason snapped, uncomfortable with the issue at hand.

Sean fell silent, musing over what had just taken place. Did this mean that Jason had feelings? He had implied it, hadn't he? Getting a straight answer out of him was almost impossible. He didn't like making things simlple.

A voice snapped Sean back to reality.

"There's Chey." Jason said, nudging Sean and edging out of his hiding place, Sean following.

"Chey." Sean hissed, waving to grab her attention. She rushed over, catching sight of Jason.

"Oh my God. Jase you look a mess." She gasped.

"Thank you Captian Obvious." Jason replied.

"How did you get here?" Sean asked, cutting in before anything could start.

"Cab. C'mon it's waiting for us." Chey said, leading them back to a yellow cab. "We'll stay at mine, my parents are out of town for a couple of days."

"Convenient." Jason muttered, sitting back, biting the inside of his mouth to stop a whimper of pain escaping.

"Chey, you're a life-saver." Sean sighed, relaxing back into the seat.

"I know." She chirped. "You can think of ways to repay me later."


	13. More Nightmares

The journey to Chey's house was painfully slow. The conversation had died a while ago, and now each of the three teens were lost in their own thoughts, the only sounds were the low hum of the radio, and engine of the car, with the occasional hiss of pain from Jason, who still hadn't figured out a way to move without causing the pain in his side to erupt once more. The car finally slowed to a halt. Sean helped Jason out of the back while Chey paied the driver and ran down her path to open the front door. Jason scruntinized the neighbourhood. It seemed posh. Expensive looking house, with well kept lawns and cars way out of the price ranger of an average working person.

"Jesus, Chey, did your parents rob a bank when you were younger?" Jason asked, looking up at the house that loomed infront of him.

"They're lawyers." Chey replied, holding open the door. "They like to flash their cash."

"Lawyers huh? Fuck, I'd hate to see when they argue among themseleves." Jason joked, walking down the hall at a slower pace than usual, he turned to Chey. "Don't suppose you have any painkillers? We kind of left before I got any at the hospital."

Chey nodded and headed upstairs to the bathroom, in search of painkillers.

Sean and Jason made their way into the sitting room and sat down.

"Jesus, Chey doesn't half have it made." Jason muttered.

"Money doesn't buy happiness." Sean reminded.

"Yeah, but it can sure help" Jason replied. Sean shrugged in defeat. The boys turned as Chey entered the room, carrying a glass of water and two pills, which she handed to Jason.

"They're the strongest I could find."

"..Are these tramadol?" Jason asked, looking at the small circular pills in his palm. Chey nodded, taking a seat next to Sean. Jason popped the pills into his mouth, before gulping them down with the water.

"I called Hannah before I left, she said she'd be over as soon as she could." Chey said, breaking the silence that had once again fallen upon the trio. "She's been looking for Maggie."

"Any luck?" Sean asked. Chey shook her head, her hair flying at the gesture. Sean sighed, slumping futher into the sofa.

"We should research Krueger as well." Jason piped up. "The more we know, the better."

Chey jumped off of the sofa, making Sean fall to the side a little. "I'll go get my laptop." 

* * *

Hannah sat in her room, rather impatient. She was waiting on her mother to fall asleep, but tonight she seemed to want to stay up later than usual. Hannah was sure it was just to irritate her, though she knew thinking rationally, it couldn't be, because her mother had no idea of her intentions. She sighed and scrolled through the songs on her iPod, unable to decide on which to listen to. Throwing her iPod onto her bed with a dejected sigh, she got up from her position and trailed downstairs, into the sitting room, where her mother was watching tv. Hannah sat next to her mother, who was glued to the tv's screen.

"What you watching?" Hannah asked, looking quickly at the screen.

"Shutter Island." Her mother mumbled without taking her eyes off of the screen.

Hannah rolled her eyes and got comfortable, deciding watching the movie with her mother would be a better passtime than sitting alone in her bedroom.

It wasn't long before exhaustian started to over-take Hannah. Her eyes flickered dangerously as her head began to loll. She jerked awake, gasping as she looked around.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up?" Hannah asked, pushing herself upright.

"Didn't know you were asleep." Her mother muttered, her eyes still glued to the screen. Hannah shook her head and looked at the screen, which showed nothing but static.

"Mom, I think the-" Hannah looked around for her mother, noticing she was gone. "Mom?" Hannah stood up, looking around. "Mom? Where are you?" She stepped outside the livingroom, scowling as the smell of smoke met her nostrils. Her eyes widened as they rested on the dilapidated state of the house, the old style of the decor and furniator.

"Goddamn it. Fuck you, Krueger!" Hannah shrieked, kicking the staircase. She wandered through to the kitchen, thinking of a way to wake herself up. She had to meet up with Chey, Jason and Sean. She had to stay safe from Krueger. Turning towards the window that looked out onto the backyard, her sight locked onto three small girls dressed in white dressed, jumping rope.

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door._

_Five, six, grab a crucifix._

_Seven, eight, better stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again._

Hannah shuddered, even through the glass, the childrens voices were crystal clear.

"Hannah.." The all too familiar voice hissed. Hannah gritted her teeth, slamming her fists on the work top. She turned to find herself face to face with the burnt dream demon himself, he fanned out his blades so they were centimeters from Hannah's face. Hannah found herself pinned between the work top and Freddy. Her heart skipped a beat as her breath caught.

"Looks like the little piggy has walked right into the slaughter house." Freddy quipped, sneering at her, dragging a blade down her arm, digging in slightly, making her hiss in pain. She watched as her blood poured down her arm, before kicking Freddy in the shin and pushing him back with all her might. She ran into the hallway and opened the livingroom door, placing her hand in the frame, she grabbed the door knob and pulled with all her might, slamming the door into her hand. She screamed in anguish, as she thrashed around on the couch. Her mother watched in horror as her daughter screamed bloody mudered, before getting herself together and grabbing her shoulders.

"Hannah, Hannah, wake up!" With a final yelp, Hannah opened her eyes, her breathing erratic, eyes darting around in terror. Her mother grabbed her hand, resulting in Hannah letting out a yelp of pain.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Her mother asked in shock. Hannah shook her head, unable to speak. Her hand was already starting to swell. "I-I'm going to go upstairs." Without waiting for her mothers reply, Hannah ran out of the room and tip-toed to the front door, opening the door a little, she squeezed out of the small gap and ran down the street before flagging down a cab. Giving the driver Chey's address, she settled down into the backseat, the sound of the engine seemed to sooth her frayed nerves. 

* * *

Freddy growled as he paced the hallway, glowering at the doorframe. Those little shits were taking far to long in tracing Katherine down. Infact, he doubted they were even trying. His bloodlust was insatiable, his patience with Hannah and her friends was wearing thin, paper thin. He longed to sink his blades into their skin, slicing their viens and arteries, mangling their innards. He had almost achieved that with the Scottish brat, if Sean hadn't have interrupted, Jason wouldn't have survived. He gritted his blackened teeth, he had wanted Jason's soul, bad. The boy was powerfull and he knew his soul would make an excellent addition. He slashed at the wallpaper in frustration. Those brats had better hurry up and find Katherine, for their own sakes. Their deaths would be all the more painful otherwise.


	14. The bully becomes the bullied

The hallways were barren, the heat emitting from the boiler washed over him in waves, torrents of steam issuing from the scorching hot pipes condensed on his face, mixing with the small beads of sweat that were popping on his forehead, sticking his hair to his head and face. His shirt was saturated with persperation, making the fabric cling to his body, outlining the shape of his body more prominently. Exhaling heavily, he wiped his forehead, stopping the sweat from trickling into his eyes. Treading heavily along the grated catwalk, he gazed around in frustration, trying to find a way to get down, heights made him feel woozy. Glimpsing over the edge of the railing, he took a shaky step backwards, holding the top bar of the adjacent railing in a death grip. The steam from the pipes below created a mist, distorting the vision of the ground, he was pretty high up. A wave of nausea swept over him as he regained his composure, shuffling along the catwalk, his knuckles white from griping the railing so hard. He stumbled as his foot stubbed against the bottom poles of the railing, making the catwalk shudder. He let out a sharp yelp, crouching slightly. One he was more sure of himself, he began moving forward once more, weary of the bolts groaning dangerously under his weight. He paused again, scrutinizing the grating under his feet, he placed one foot forward, testing to see if it was safe, before placing his full weight on the one leg. Happy with the result, he began to move again. The catwalk shook violently, bolts in the main support beam popped out and fell into the mist below, the beam snapped away from the grating, causing it to tilt. He gripped railings with both hands, holding on with as much vigor and strenght as he could muster. He swore the metal was getting warmer, although that may have been his body heat. His heartbeat had increased considerably, his eyes darting around, trying to figure a safe way out of his situation. A searing pain shot through his hands as the metal railings became red hot, blistering the padded skin of his palms. He yelped and grunted, yet continued to hold on, his eyes firmly shut. Suddenly, the railing began to bend and warp under his grip, melting into a boiling hot liquid that seeped over his hands, sending him downwards. His heart jumped to his throat, his breath catching, he couldn't even scream. The hot air whistled in his ears as he fell, he squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the impact that was bound to happen. He was sure he'd be splattered across the concrete, leaving only bone, blood and gristle as evidence of his existance, the thought made his stomach churn. His eyes popped open as he finally hit something, although it was not the ground as he had expected. There was a giant splash as he plunged into the depths of a seeming pool. After a seconds hesitation, he kicked his legs, propelling himself up. He took several deep breaths once he had broken the surface, the water rippling around his body. Once his lungs had been reinflated, he began pumping his arms, swimming to the edge of the pool and hauling himself onto the edge.

"Christ." He sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. He sniffed as an attrocious smell invaded his nostrils. It smelled of rotted meat, burned flesh and death, with a hint of the subtle but unmistakeable metalic scent of blood. A hand entangled its fingers into his soaked hair, yanking his head backwards, exposing his throat. A man with a fedora shadowing most of his face gazed back down at him, a heinous grin playing across his mouth. The man raised his free hand, displaying the infamous hand-crafted glove. The man splayed the blades on his hands, chuckling darkly.

"Kane." He hissed, before chuckling again. " How nice of you to drop in."

Kane's breath hitched in his throat, how the hell did this stranger know his name.

Freddy thrust the boy forward, making him fall onto his face, bringing a boot into his side. Kane grunted and scrambled onto his feet, he turned to face Freddy, finding himself to be alone. He scanned his surroundings, he backed up against a wall, feeling his way along with his blistered hands. He turned once he was sure he was alone, spotting a door. He hesitated before opening it, steping through the frame, he closed the door and frowned in confusion. He was in his classroom. He was now sure he was dreaming. The teacher stood at the front of the room, giving a history lecture. Kane slinked through the rows of desks and slumped into his seat. A cough to his left, made him turn his head. Jacob Johnson was sitting, taking notes in his pad, wearing a red and green sweater. The bell clanged through the classroom, as the students filed out of the room, followed by the teacher. Kane was left alone, except for Jacob, who was busy tidying away his things. Kane smirked and knocked Jacobs belongings out his grasp.

"Hey candycane, shouldn't you be hanging on a tree?" Kane sneered.

Jacob glared at the boy. "You know something, Kane, you're nothing but a bully." Jacob grabbed Kane's throat applying pressure to his windpipe. "I've always hated bullys. And now look." Kanes eyes widened as Jacob raised his hand, displaying the bladed glove that the burned guy had. " The bully, has become the bullied." Jacob threw Kane into the wall, watching him slide down. Kane grunted and rubbed the back of his head. Looking up, he crawled backwards as Jacob advanced on him once more, his unblemished skin morphing into rough, hideously scarred skin before his eyes. He stood before Kane, who had began shaking his head, blades poised.

"Th-this can't..be real." Kane stammered.

"Every bully has his day." Freddy cackled, bringing his blades down with a swoosh. Blood sprayed up in a mist as the blades sliced through Kanes skin and muscle tissue. Freddy felt some resistance as his knives hit a bone, pulling upwards with more vigor, the felt the bones snap, relishing as the blood poured from the boys wound. With a slight cough, Kane's mouth fell open, blood gurgled as it sloshed out of his mouth. Freddy removed his blades with a squelch, wiping them clean on Kane's trousers. He smiled triumphently, feeling the rush as the deceased boys soul was sucked into his chest. His power was growing, he felt more powerful, stronger. Feeling another presence enter the dream world, he took off. Another night, another soul. 

* * *

Jason flung the newspaper away with a growl of frustration.

"Nothing." He barked. "We can find abso-fucking-lutely nothing on this son of a bitch or this Maggie cunt either."

Hannah rubbed her eyes and also placed down her paper, Sean following the suit. After Hannah had arrived and told them about her recent confrontation with Krueger, the group had decided it was be prudent to start research as soon as possible, however this was proving more than a challenge.

"We have to keep trying." Sean said, picking up another paper and browsing through its pages. Jason scowled, taking a gulp of coffee. "Don't suppose I could use your shower, Chey? This dried blood is driving me up the wall." Chey nodded and muttered directions to the bathroom, without taking her eyes off of her laptop screen. Jason heaved himself off of the sofa he was sitting on and stalked through to the room, Sean and Hannah to absorbed in their research to notice Jason had left. Jason turned on the shower and adjusted the tempreature, before stripping and stepping into the water. He gritted his teeth in pain as the water hit his stitches. He'd forgotten to cover them. "Bit late now." He muttered, washing the dried crusted blood off of his body. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist, just as the door opened.

"Oh, shit! I'm sorry." Sean gulped, closing the door back over, trying to fight the blush that was creeping over his cheeks. "It wasn't locked, I didn't think anyone was in here."

"It, uh, it's fine." Jason replied, pulling on his jeans after drying off. " There's no lock, I couldn't lock it." He picked up his top and hoodie, before opening the door.

"I was just going to try and wake myself up.." Sean trailed off. Jason nodded, before stepping aside, allowing Sean to enter the bathroom. Sean closed the door behind him, leaning against the door. His face felt hot and flushed with embarrasment. He was glad he'd had the sense to lower his gaze to the floor and not stare at the half naked teenager, or god knows what would have happened. He didn't want another punch from Jason, his jaw still ached a bit from the last one. Giving his head a shake to clear his mind, he moved from the door over to the sink where he turned on the cold water, cupping his hands underneath it. He gave his reflection a glimpse, noting his face was red as a beetroot. With a small grumble, he splashed the water that had gathered in his hands over his face. He shivered as the freezing cold liquid dripped down his face, trying to keep his thoughts on the task at hand. He had no time for any daydreaming, they had a lot of stuff to get through and not a long time period to have it completed. He found himself wishing he was researching for a project, instead of a life or death situation. The pressure wouldn't be as intense and he'd also be able to hand it in late. The deadline he had this time, could prove fatal if he didn't meet it. He sighed and turned off the faucet, exiting the bathroom, half hoping Jason had waited outside the door for him. He hadn't. Closing the door over, he treaded back into the livingroom and took up his place on the sofa once more, returning to the page of his paper. The silence was deafing as the small group each sat, a look of pure concentration on each ones face. The girls jumped as the shrill ringing of the phone interrupted the quiet. Chey placed her laptop to the side and got up to answer the phone, speaking in a hushed tone so as not to disturb the other three. She replaced the reciever, her face taut with fear and distress. Jason and Sean looked up at the click.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked, looking at his friends fear stricken face.

"Kane..he's dead. He was found..in his room. Cut open." She swayed as the colour drained from her face, leaving her a sickly grey. Jason sprang forward and caught her as she collapsed, helping her to the sofa, before she hit the ground. Sean kneeled at the side of the sofa. "How do you know, Chey?"

"Kelly Garcia. She lives across the street from Kane, her dads on the police squad. Sh-he saw him being taken away, in the body bag. His mother's pretty much catatonic." She broke into tears, sobs wracking her body. Sean tried his best to comfort the distraught girl. Jason turned to Hannah, who had sat in silence through the whole thing. "Y'alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I guess I am." She replied, getting up. "Think it was Krueger?"

"He was found in bed, right?" Sean asked. Chey nodded weakly, wiping away her tears.

"No doubt there, then. The poor cunt obviously didn't wake up in time." Jason sat back down, covering his face with his hands.

"We should keep looking." Sean said, picking up the paper once more. The other three nodded in agreement and followed suit.

"This is going to be a long night." Hannah remarked. There was a mutter of agreement from the others, before silence enfolded the group once more.


	15. A breakthrough

Kelly Garcia sat in her chesmisty class, fighting to keep her eyes open. Her sleep had been totally disrupted the past few days. She'd been having nightmares, always of the same place and the same guy, who kept trying to kill her, for reasons unknown to her. She really started to become worried when she'd awoke to find minor cuts scattered over her limbs. She'd always hid these though, never letting on to anyone something was wrong. She'd be locked away in Westin Hills, for sure if she'd told anyone, although she had overheard conversations amongst her classmates, that suggested she hadn't been the only person having problems sleeping. Her head dropped as her eyelids fluttered closed, pencil dropping from her hand. At the sound of the pencil clattering off of the floor, her head snapped up. Kelly rubbed her eyes, giving a small scream as the classroom had changed to the familiar scene of the old house. The girls, as usual, were playing jump rope out side, singing the same song that had haunted her mind for days.

"_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._"

She turned her back to the house, only to find her facing it on the other side of the street. Every way she turned, she found the house blocking her path.

"No!" She screamed, stamping her foot in frustration. She crossed her arms and remained still, she figured if she couldn't get away from the house, she would just remain in the same spot. Nodding in approval to herself, she stood stubbornly in the middle of the street. Thunder boomed from over head, the red painted door bursting open. A strong gust emitting from it. Dead leaves blew around her, creating a small, yet power whirlwind, that drew her into the house. The door slammed closed as she was thrown heavily into the hallway. She immediatley jumped to her feet and yanked on the doors handle. She wrestled with the door to no avail for a few minutes, before a crashing sound coming from below sounded, making her jump. She drew her attention from the door and turned towards the basement door. She gulped and slowly made her way to the door, cautiously reaching out for the door knob. Before she could grasp it, the door opened, revealing nothing but darkness. She ran her hand around the wall, feeling for a light switch. She shrieked as something grabbed her hand, pulling her into the darkness. A dark roaring laugh echoed around her, as she fell into the seemingly never ending darkness.

The students of the classroom turned as a shrill scream tore through the silence. The teacher looked up as everyone turned to see Kelly fall back off of her seat, the chair falling ontop of her. When she failed to emerge after a few moments, the teacher stood up and rushed towards Kellys desk, reeling back in horror. The students stood to get a better look. There was a scream and the sound of someone wretching. The teacher yelled at someone to go get the principal, while forcing the rest of the students back. The principal rushed into the room to see what was so important, before heaving at the sight. Kelly's neck had been snapped in two, the bones poking out of skin, servering viens, which created an ever increasing pool of blood. Her jaw hung to the side at an impossible angle. Slash marks covering her face.

"Get the police." The principal groaned. "Now!" 

* * *

"Three suicides over the weekend. This makes five in total over the past week." Lt. Garcia muttered to himself, staring at the files infront of him. It just didn't make any _sense_. Five teenage suicides and one disappearence. At this rate, the town would be void of teenagers within a couple of months. It had been around twenty years since his partner Lt. Thompson, had died, leaving him to take over the force. He and his daughter, Nancy, had both died on the same night. He remembered the deaths back then, it seemed history was repeating itself, at a more rapid pace however. The media had covered it as 'mass hysteria' the last time, after taking statments from Dr. Simms, one of Nancy's co-workers at Westin Hills. He remembered the night Rod Lane had died, when fifteen year old Nancy had come sprinting into the police station, demanding he checked on Lane, who was in the holding cell at the time. She was determined something was amiss, of course, he hadn't believed her. Only to find that Rod Lane had been hung from the bars on the window, with his own bed sheets. Everyone had thought Nancy as crazy. To this day, he was still unsure on if she was, or not. Her stories had seemed eccentric, but then, a lot of what she said, had come true.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. Calling for the person to cocme into the office, he sat up straight, closing the files.

"Sir, we've just had a call. There's been an accident. There's been another death."

Garcia sighed and shook his head in discord. "Who is it this time, Walker?"

The younger officer hesitated, nervously biting his lip. "Kelly, sir. Your daughter." 

* * *

Chey waited outside the school gates, swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. The school had been dismissed early, due to the _'accident_' that had occured. She ran towards Sean, who she had spotted coming her way. "Sean. He killed Kelly. " She broke down in sobs, burying her face into Seans shoulder. Sean hugged Chey, trying to comfort her. He had to admit, this was getting way out of hand. He was getting a little distraught himself. Hannah was next to arrive on the scene, casting nervous glances over her shoulders. "Guys, the police are coming. We better get out here, before they start asking questions." Sean nodded and put an arm around Chey's shoulder, guiding her away from the scene.

"Where's Jason?" Chey asked, looking around frantically. The trio stopped and looked around, noticing that the Scottish addition to their group was missing.

"Was he even in school?" Hannah question, looking at Sean. He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll go to his house, see if he's there." Sean suggested after another while of waiting. The girls nodded and followed Sean towards 1428 Elm Street. Sean marched up the path and rapped smartly on the door and waited for an answer impatiently. The door creaked open, a teenage boy stood in the threshold.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"Is Jason home?" Sean asked, feeling a little nervous under the glare of this boy.

"No. He's not."

Sean was about to turn around, when Jason descended the stairs. He raised an eyebrow at the boy, before calling to Jason, who shoved the boy out the way with a snarl. " Get the fuck out of my way, Chris. Hey Sean, Chey, Hannah."

"You weren't at school." Chey stated, stepping forward.

Jason looked at Chris, before jerking his head to the side, signalling for them to move and stepped outside, closing the door behind him. "I know, I was busy."

"Doing what?" Sean asked.

"Research." Jason replied, stretching his arms, making his bones crack.

"Find anything?" Hannah asked.

Jason nodded." Yeah I did. I found Maggie."


	16. Finding Maggie

Sean, Hannah and Chey looked at the laptop at the information they had found on Maggie Burroughs.

"So, she's a child pyschologist, basically. She works in a shelter, in Central City. Well that's it settled. We have to go to Central City. We have to see what she knows." Sean stated, slapping a hand on his knee.

"Well, there isn't a point in us all going, is there? I mean, we should still research as much as we can on Krueger." Chey said. Hannah nodded in agreement.

"How about Jason and I go find Maggie, you guys stay here and research Krueger." Sean stood up, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Why me?" Jason asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You have access to a car." Sean pointed out. Jason shrugged, unable to argue with that.

Chey and Hannah nodded in agreement. " No problem there. When are you guys going?"

"Now!" Sean said, looking at Jason.

"Eh, woah there, pal. First, we have to get the address of this place." Jason picked up the laptop once more. After a few minutes searching, he had found the address, gotten direction and taken note of them all. " Right, lets go." The four adolescents got up and exited the house. The two boys heading for Jason's car, while the girls headed to Chey's abode to study the papers some more.

"Do you think she'll talk?" Sean asked as Jason started up the engine. He shurgged, shaking his head. " I don't know, she'd better."

* * *

It had been over two hours since the boys had left from Central City. Chey and Hannah had done some more looking for any news on Freddy, once again, it was fruitless.

"Do you think the boys have had any luck?" Hannah asked, flipping through the pages of yet another paper.

Chey looked at the clock before answering. " They'll just be getting into Central City now, if they haven't stopped for anything, that is." She stifiled a yawn, rubbing at her eyes.

"Chey, how long have you been awake?" Hannah asked, looking at the dark bags under her new-found friends eyes.

Chey shrugged weakly. "I don't know, around four days?"

Hannah frowned, putting down the paper. "You should sleep. I'll watch over you, wake you up at any sign of a nightmare." Chey mulled over the thought before agreeing. All she wanted was to sleep, maybe an hour or two would do her some good. She lay back on the sofa and got herself comfortable. She pulled a comforter over her, and closed her eyes, falling asleep within seconds. Hannah watched over her, sipping a lukewarm coffee. Caffine would be much needed, whether it was hot, or not. 

* * *

Chey awoke from her slumber, feeling a little more refreshed. She kicked the comforter off of her, deciding Hannah must have gone to the bathroom, when she couldn't find her. She felt something scurry across her legs and gingerly got off of the sofa. It looked different, more old fashioned and moth-eaten. Her breath caught in her throat as she realised she was in Krueger's home and not her own. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the old musty smell of the moth bitten furniature. The floor boards creaked at each step she took as she entered the hallway. A red tricycle fell down the stairs, the small bell on the front ringing at each bump. Chey approached the new addition in the room, on closer inspection, she noitced dried blood covering the back wheels. She backed away, covering her mouth. A childish scream coming from below diverted her attention from the bloodied tricycle, she spun on her heel towards the basement door, which was now ajar. Chey took a tentive step forward, tilting her head to try and see the inside of the door without having to step through the doorway.

"Fuck. I'm not going in there." Chey mumbled to herself, backing away from the door and making her way into the kitchen, where Krueger was waiting for her, tapping his blades on the counter. 

* * *

Hannah awoke with a jolt, cursing herself for falling asleep. She turned to Chey, who was no longer sleeping on the sofa. A frown played across her face as she began searching for Chey. "Chey? Where are you? Chey?" Hannah found the other girl standing in the kitchen, a butchers knife in her hand.

"Chey? What are you doing?" Hannah asked, looking curiously at her friend. Chey's posture was off, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something wasn't right. Before Hannah had any time to react, Chey held her arm out infront of her and sliced at her wrist in one quick, deft movement. Hannah screamed, rushing forward as Chey collapsed. Grabbing a dish towel, she wrapped it tightly around Chey's wrist, trying to stem the flow. She reached into her pocket and dialed the emergency services, demanding an ambulance, her voice cracking as a lump formed in her throat. After begging them to be quick, Hannah hung up and held onto Chey's hand. A dirty laugh filled the kitchen. Freddys laugh.

"You bastard!" Hannah screamed, looking around the kitchen for Freddy, though she saw no trace of him. The front door opened and the paramedics barged into the kitchen, followed by Chey's parents. Hannah backed away, leaning against the counter, clutching at her hair while trying to stop the flow of tears that were streaming down her face.

* * *

"How much longer?" Sean asked, shifting in the passenger seat of the car.

"Fuck! You're worse than a five year old! I don't_ know,_ Sean. We get there, when we get there!" Jason snapped, hitting the steering wheel with the flat of his hand.

"I was only asking." Sean retorted, turning towards his window, gazing out at the passing scenery. Jason glared into the rear view mirror, before sighing. "Look, man, I'm sorry. This shit is just getting to me."

Sean nodded, before pointing at a sign. "Central City!"

"About fucking time!" Jason muttered,pulling into the town. "Now we just have to find the shelter."

Sean directed Jason to the shelter, which they found surprisingly quick. Jason parked the car across the street and stepped out of the car, locking it when Sean had joined him.

"Lets go find Maggie." Sean said, heading across the road, Jason following. The entered the shelter, which looked a little run down, though still homely, or as homely as could be expected for such a place. They passed three boys in the hall who looked around the same age as Sean and Jason. The boy on the edge barged his shoulder into Jason, who turned on his heel to stop him. "Oy, watch where you're going, you fuckin' dick."

The boy turned to glare at Jason. " You going to make me, asshole?"

Jason took a step forward, squaring up to the boy. "If I have to, yeah I will." The boy sneered before shoving Jason back. Jason growled and grabbed the boys shoulders, slamming him into a wall.

"Hey! What's going on?" A averaged height woman marched down the corridor, he dark brown eyes ablaze with fury.

"This whack job attacked me!" The boy snapped, shrugging Jason's hands off of him.

"You three, back to your rooms." The woman demanded, gesturing down the hall. "And you two." She turned to Jason and Sean. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sean, this is Jason." Sean said, stepping forward. "We're looking for -"

"You're Maggie." Jason cut in. "Maggie Burroughs."

Maggie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "How do you know my name?"

"We done some research. We know you had an encounter with Freddy. Freddy Krueger. You beat him."

Maggies stern facial expression dropped, her mouth slightly agape.

"H-how do you know that name?"

"He's back, Miss Burroughs," Sean said. "We need your help." Maggie glanced around and gestured to the boys to follow her. She led them into an office, ushering them inside and closing the door behind them.

"Look, I don't know where you heard that name, or what you think you know, but I'm telling you this once, and only once, so pay attention. Fred Krueger, is dead. He can't come back in dreams, it's just irrational."

"But-" Sean began.

"No. It's not possible!" Maggie sat behind the desk, folding her arms across her chest.

Jason raised an eyebrow, slamming his hands on the desk, he leaned in to face Maggie.

"There's just on problem, Maggie, neither Sean or myself mentioned anything about dreams. It was said that he was back, you obviously are hiding something and I'd appreciate if you'd help us! Our friends are dying, Maggie and we wanna know how to stop him."

Maggie glared back at the adolescent, shaking her head. "Look you two, whatever sick joke you're playing-"

Jason hoisted up his hoodie and shit, revealing the stitches. "Does this look like I'm fucking joking?" He yelled, pointing at his wounds.

Maggie gazed in horror at the lacerations on the boys body, standing up to get a better look. "You could have done those in a number of different ways."

"Oh yeah? How? How could I manage to get four straight slashes, directly parallel to each other? Even the most skilled surgeon couldn't have done this, with the exact precision. You know we're not kidding around, Maggie. Now are you going to help us, or not?" Jason stared back at Maggie, averting his gaze only when his phone rang. He turned to answer his phone.

Sean glanced at Maggie, trying to work out if she would help them or not.

Jason hung up his phone, turning to Sean, his face pale with worry. "Chey's in the hospital. Slashed wrist. They say it was a suicide attempt."


	17. Justice and Dread

**A/N: I'd just like to thank Darkness Takes Over & Justawrestlingdream for all the support and advice they have given so far. (: I probably would have given up on this without your reviews, so thank you :D and Darkness, I actually was going to have Maggie slap Jason, lol. I may add it in at some point for you.**

* * *

Sean looked at Jason in disbelief. "You're joking, right? Please tell me you're joking."

Jason shook his head, pocketing his phone and turned to Maggie. "Look, Chey isn't the type to attempt suicide. This was Kruegers doing, so I'm asking you once more, are you going to help us or not?"

Maggie sat in silence, unsure on whether to believe the two teenagers standing before her. She had killed Freddy, blew him up with that pipe bomb. Surely he couldn't come back. On the other hand, the boys did look distressed and overly tired. And those injuries. The rational side of her mind was telling her that this couldn't be true, that Freddy was gone and there were a number of explanations for these kids conditions. However, a small part of her couldn't help but believe them. She shook her head, although not on purpose.

"God-fucking-damn it! People are dying." Jason snapped. "You know fine well that we're not kidding around, you're just too much of a coward to admit it to yourself."

Maggie rose from her seat and issues a sharp slap to the side of Jason's face, her hand stung and his face instantly turned red.

"How _dare_ you!" Maggie seethed, eyes narrowed in contempt. "What the hell do you think gives you the right to waltz in here and berate me? You have no clue about anything that's happened. I suggest you drop you're attitude and march your ass right out the door before I call the police."

Jason stood dumbfounded, his cheek felt hot and sore from the slap. Whatever reaction he had expected from Maggie, it certainly wasn't that. He dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"Whatever you say." He turned, muttering "bitch" under his breath.

"Wait, we're just going? Like that?" Sean asked, looking from Jason to Maggie.

"Well she obviously isn't going to help us, so we've no reason being here. " Jason pointed at Maggie, glaring at Sean.

Sean sighed in defeat as Jason strutted out the door, slamming it behind him. He turned to Maggie. "Miss Burroughs, I'd just like to apologise on behalf of my friend, he's not so bad, once you get to know him...and he's not so tired. Sorry if we wasted your time." Sean turned towards the door, cursing Jason's brash nature in his mind.

Maggie watched as the taller boy walked towards the door, biting her lip. She'd taken a dislike to Jason, Sean however, didn't seem to be so bad. At least he had been more polite to her. She sighed. "Look, wait. I may consider helping you, but only if you guys are really serious and on one condition."

Sean turned to face her. " What condition?"

"My friends get to come along. They helped me last time."

Sean nodded, a small grin on his face. " Yeah, yeah, any help would be great!"

Maggie grimaced as she walked around the desk. "You'd better go get your friend."

Sean nodded once more, before opening the door. "Thanks Miss Burroughs, it means a lot." He ran down the hall, looking for Jason, who was standing at the front doors impatiently.

"Took your fucking time, Sean!"

"Jase, she's going to help us, no thanks to you. So do you think you could try and be more civil? Keep the temper at bay?" Sean said, giving Jason a stern glare.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "How did you get her to come round?"

"As I said, try being civil. She said she has friends who could help. You in, or not?"

Jason gritted his teeth and nodded, following Sean into the shelter once more.

"Oh and Jason, I think you should apologise to Maggie."

"You think I should_ what_?" Jason snapped, stopping in his tracks.

"I mean it, Jase. " Sean said authorotivly. Jason rolled his eyes before agreeing.

Maggie sat on the desk as the boys entered the room.

"Miss Burroughs, I believe Jason has something he wants to say." Sean said, nuding Jason in his uninjured side. Jason glared at Sean before turning to Maggie. "I'm sorry."

Maggie raised an eyebrow as Jason recieved another nudge from Sean. " I shouldn't have been so aggresive in how I spoke to you. My bad." Maggie nodded slightly. "Apology accepted." Sean nudged Jason again.

"What now?" Jason growled, turning to Sean. He gave a sheepish grin. "Nothing, I just found it fun." Jason cursed under his breath, as Sean stifiled a laugh. Maggie jumped down from the desk.

"If you guys will follow me, I'd like to introduce you to someone who could explain more about Freddy to you." 

* * *

Sean and Jason sat with Maggie, and her friend she called Doc in his office, which was plastered with different posters, some odd looking. He had told them he was a dream therapist, and between Maggie and himself, had explained to the two the events that had happened back in 1999, although they decided to leave out the fact Maggie was infact Freddys daughter.

"So, let me get this straight, Freddy came to be, because he was a child murderer, back in the sixties, who was freed on technicality when arrested, so the pissed parents of Elm Street torched him in his boiler room, where he was enticed by dream demons. And these dream demons have gave him the power to merge dreams and reality, because he's the most twisted human soul they could find? So he came back to claim revenge on the children on the parents who killed him." Jason shook his head, trying to comprehend everything he had just been told. Things were getting weirder each day.

Doc nodded.

"But, Sean and I aren't from Elm Street, fuck we're not even from America. So, why's he coming after us?"

Maggie leaned forward. "But, he killed the Elm Street children, so he went after teenagers in general. His bloodlust had grown. So, now he goes after who ever he can, really."

Sean who had sat in silence during the conversation, looked up from the floor. "So, how do we stop him?"

"That's the problem." Maggie said dejectedly. "According to him, people have tried numerous ways in the dream world to kill him and we've tried to kill him, by making him corpreal. None of which have worked."

"If they're demons, can't we like, perform an excorcism of some shit?" Jason asked.

Doc shook his head. "It's not posession, however, we could try and separate the demons and Freddy. Severe their connection."

"How do we do that?" Sean asked hopefully.

Doc shrugged." Well, I'd need to do some research first.."

Jason nodded, "This is good. We know how he operates now. We can work with this." He stood up and walked to the window, looking out of it for a moment, before turning around to face the group. "We can work with this and we can find out what makes the fucker tick. Find out his weakness and send him back down to where he came from once and for all."

Sean looked at his phone, spotting numerous texts and missed calls from Hannah. He looked up at Jason. "Chey's been admitted to Westin Hills."

Jasons face dropped. He walked over to Sean, reading the texts. "Shit. We have to get back. Pronto." Sean nodded in agreement, before looking up at Maggie and Doc. "You guys will come back with us, right? Help us defeat him?" He was more pleading than asking. Doc and Maggie exchanged a look. Doc nodded at Maggie, who drew a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, we'll help you and your friends."

Sean gave a weak smile of appreciation and nodded his thanks.

"We'll have to collect a few belongings. I have a feeling this will take more than a nights work." Maggie said to herself. 

* * *

Chey sat in the hospital bed, her arms curled around her knees. They had stitched up her wrist and had sent her straight to Westin Hills when she had protested that she hadn't slit her own wrist, she had tried to explain a little about Freddy, without making them think she was completely crazy. It hadn't gone down so well, though. She lifted her head as an older man walked into her room, carrying a clip board.

"Hello, Cheyenne, I'm Dr. Gordon." He held out his hand. She shook his hand quickly before dropping it back to her side, staring blankly at the wall. She didn't want to look at him. He was another who thought her crazy. He wouldn't be here otherwise.

"Am I correct in saying that this wouldn't be your first stay in Westin Hills?" he asked, looking through her notes. Chey nodded, still not looking at him.

"May I ask why you were admitted last time?"

"I had an eating disorder." She muttered quietly. He scanned the notes once more. "Bullimia, correct?" She nodded once, her hair shook at the movement. She bit back the tears. She didn't belong back in Westin Hills. Not again.

"So, Cheyenne, what made you do that?" He gestured to her wrist. "Was it anything to do with the bulimia?"

Chey shook her head. " I didn't do it."

"Then who did?" Dr. Gordon asked skeptically.

"It happened it my dream." Chey said, looking at the doctor for the first time. "He did it to me. I didn't do it."

Something about her tone struck fear into his heart. "He? Who is he, Cheyenne? Can you describe him?"

She took a shakey breath. "He wears a red and green sweater and a hat. With razors on his right hand." Neil Gordons eyes grew wide as the girl continued. "He wants to kill me. I don't know why, but he keeps trying. He's already killed people in school."

"Who?" Neil asked, holding his breath, hoping he wouldn't get the answer he knew was coming.

"Fred Krueger."

* * *

**A/N: Haha I got the slap in there :P Oh and if you're one of those people who read and don't review, I ask now, would you please leave even just a short sentence, I'd just like to know what people think of this.**


	18. It'll be a long journey

Sean and Jason waited in Maggie's office as Maggie and Doc packed up some belongings. Sean sighed in boredom, running a hand through his hair. He glanced up at Jason, who was looking up at the ceiling. He lightly kicked Jason's leg, jolting him out of his thoughts.

Jason looked at Sean and raised his eyebrow. Sean once again kicked him.

"What?" Jason asked. "Why are you doing that?"

Sean shrugged. "No idea. I'm bored." Jason looked at him, before pushing him to the side. "You're nuts DiSanco." The two boys looked up expectantly as the door opened. A blonde girl with shoulder length hair stood, staring at the two boys.

"Who the fuck are you guys?" She asked suspiciously. "Where's Maggie?"

Jason stood up. "I'm Jason, he's Sean. Maggie's with Doc, they're packing."

"Packing?" Tracy narrowed her eyes. "Packing for what?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned, almost bumping into Maggie. "Woah, Tracy, what's the rush?"

Tracy looked from Maggie to Doc and back. "Where are you guys going?"

Maggie opened her mouth to speak, before closing it again.

Doc stepped forward. "He's back, Tracy, we're going to Springwood."

"And you didn't think to tell me?" Tracy fumed, balling her hands into fists.

"We tried to call you, Tracy." Maggie showed her a cell phone, proving she wasn't lying. Tracy let down her defensive stance, moving to allow Maggie and Doc to enter the office. "This is -"

Tracy interrupted. "Sean and Jason. We've established this."

"Sean, Jason, this is Tracy. She helped us with Freddy last time." Maggie introduced them. Jason and Sean nodded politely.  
"I'm coming too." Tracy said, folding her arms.

Maggie opened her mouth to protest, when Doc placed a hand on her shoulder. " Fine. You can come."

Sean stood. "Can we go now?" The group nodded and exited the building, heading to the car park.

"How is this going to work?" Tracy asked, looking at the group.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked.

Jason sighed. "Well either we can all go in the one car, or we can take two cars. Simple. Either way, I'm not leaving my car here."

"Is there a point in using double the gas?" Sean asked, looking at Maggie and Doc.

Doc shrugged, and looked at Maggie, who hesitated before nodding.

"Right." Jason unlocked the car and waited for everyone to pile in before getting in himself, jamming the keys into the ignition, he turned to check it was clear for him to back out of the space he was parked in. "Sean, can you like, duck down or something? Can't see a thing."

'_- And damn son, have you seen the state of your eyeballs?_

_Don't piss me off, don't piss me, don't piss me off._

_Don't piss me, don't piss me, don't piss me off._

_'Til we stop there will be no falling, no we're giving everything we've got._

_'Til the wheels fall off we'll be rollin', yeah we go anywhere we want._

_Don't piss me -_

_La la la la la. La la la la la la._

_Meet at, track meet,_

_I eat tracks, that's me._

_Jack D, Hackney_

_It's in my blood,_

_And we,_

_Accede to the throne._

_Taxi and I'm home_

_Bad B, black sheep_

_Bag of beans and an O -'_

Maggie wrinkled her nose at the lyrics in the song that was now blasting through the speakers in the car. It would be a long journey.

* * *

**A/N: Short, yes. I know. Song was D.P.M.O by Professor Green. No infringement intended etc.**


	19. A turn for the worst

Chey sat on the uncomfortable bed in her alocated room in Westin Hills, Hannah sat in the chair opposite. Both girls were silent. They were awaiting news from Sean and Jason. It had been hours since the boys had left.

"Maybe they didn't find her." Hannah sighed, looking back from the clock.

"They should be back here, then." Chey replied, getting up once more to close that door that had a tendency to swing open.

Hannah shook her head, deep in her gut, a feeling of dread was forming, however she didn't want to share that with Chey, who she felt was already under enough stress. "So, this doctor. He knew who Freddy was?"

Chey nodded. "He knew. I could tell by his face. He said he had to go talk to someone before I could dig a little deeper though."

"I thought it was his job to dig?"

Chey snorted. "So did I."

The door opened, revealing an orderly Chey wasn't familiar with, who informed her rather bluntly that she had two more visitors. Chey nodded and followed them into the main hall to find her visitors, expecting them to be her parents.

Sean stood beside Jason rather uncomfortably. Hospitals always unnerved him. This one more so. He turned as footsteps approached and gave a small smile to Chey, who flung her arms round the boys.

"You're back!" She cried, squeezing them.

Jason pulled away. "Jesus Chey, we weren't on the frontline. We only went to Central City."

Chey let go of Sean and led them through to the room, where Hannah greeted the two with almost as much vigor as Chey had.

The group sat where they could and exchanged stories.

"So..He knew?" Sean asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Chey nodded once more.

The door opened once more, causing all four to look around.

Dr. Gordon stood in the threshold. "Oh. Sorry Cheyenne, I didn't realise you had visitors."

"It's alright," Chey replied, standing. "You can come in still."

Dr. Gordon entered the room, closing the door firmly behind him. "Are these your friends you were telling me about?"

Chey nodded, looking at the silent trio.

Dr. Gordon bit his lip in anxiety, before sighing. "Look, Cheyenne. I know what happened to you was real. I've had...experiences before with Fred Krueger." The atmosphere in the room intensified as the teenagers waited for the Doctor to continue. "It's a long story-"

"We have time." Jason piped up. He recieved looks from the group. "Look, any information you could give us, would be greatly appreciated." The groups focus returned to Dr. Gordon, who looked like he was making a difficult decision. Finally, he sighed and told of Nancy, Kristen and the other dream warriors' face off with Freddy. He also told them of how he and Nancy's father, Lt. Thompson had gone to the old scrap heap and buried Freddy's bones on Sister Mary Helena's orders, and lastly, how she was related to Freddy and his history. The group in return, told him of what they had found out.

* * *

Maggie sat in the motel room, conversing with Tracy while Doc looked through some large and battered looking books.

"I don't know if I should tell them, or not though."

Tracy shook her head. "Don't. Maggie, they'll freak out. They'll think you're plotting against them, that your in allegience with him or something like that."

Maggie frowned. "But, I'm not! Never have nor will I ever be."

Tracy gave an exasperated sigh. "We know that, but they don't. Besides, I still don't think they would take it well."

"She's right." Doc said, making the two women jump. They hadn't thought he would be listening in. Removing his glasses, Doc shifted his book to look up at them. "Especially Jason. He seems the brash kind of person, if he took the idea in the wrong way, there's no telling his reaction. And if the others take his way of thinking, we'd have a hard time gaining their trust. I don't think they're ready for the fact that you're Freddy's daughter."

Maggie nodded slowly, chewing over Doc's logic. Of course he was correct. He rarely was wrong.

"Have you had any luck?" Tracy asked, motioning towards the book. Doc shook his head with a short sigh. "Well, do you want some help? I've nothing better to do."

"It would be appreciated." He smiled as she picked up one of the books and began reading through the pages, Tracy was more and more like a daughter to him with each passing day. Maggie followed suit, although she had no idea what she was looking for. Infact, she wasn't really in the mood for reading, but it was better than mulling over the thoughts she was having. She couldn't shake the feeling that something bad would happen, although she knew with being back in Springwood that the possibilitys of something bad happening were high, especially if, no, when, her father found out she was here.

* * *

Sean sat at the desk in his room. That doctor, Dr. Gordon. He'd said something about getting them pills. Dream suppresants. He wasn't sure he was keen on the idea. Especially since he'd let it slip that these were experimental drugs that hadn't exactly been approved. He'd never liked the idea of drugs, even if they were prescription. He never even took an asprin unless it was absolutely necessary, although the thought of having a peaceful nights sleep was highly appealing. He gave a sigh and walked around his room to keep himself awake. His bed had never looked so inviting. He switched on his xbox console and positioned himself against his bed, his back upright and uncomfortable. Soon he was absorbed in his video games, until shouting from the next house drew his attention. He paused his games and listened carefully. A crash accompanied the shouting. He walked over to his window and drew back the curtains. Just as he suspected, it was coming from Jason's house. Moving quickly, he walked downstairs and out of the front door and knocked on the door, which swung open, revealing the innard of the house.

The large man who Sean had seen a few times, stood in the hallway, screaming up the stairs, a bottle of beer in hand. The obvious sway in his stature told Sean he was more than a little tipsy. He turned when the door opened, but ignored Sean and continued shouting.

"YOU'RE_ NOTHING_, BOY. HARDLY WORTH KEEPING. YOU DO NOTHING, YOU'RE WORTH NOTHING."

"_I_ do nothing?_ YOU_ DO NOTHING, YOU FAT BASTARD." A snarl came from outside Sean's line of vision, although he knew that voice anyway.

"YOU'D BE BETTER OFF LIKE YOUR PARENTS, DEAD." The man hollered, taking a swig of beer.

Sean's eyes widened at the harshness of the comment. The house fell silent as the man gave a sneer of triumph, only to be hit in the face from a landline phone. He fell down with a heavy thump as Jason stormed down the stairs, muttering curses under his breath. He didn't notice Sean until he was almost out of the door. "What are you doing here?"

Sean looked up, his mouth agape. "I..I heard the yelling and-"  
"You thought you've have a good ol' gawp?" Jason seethed, his stance aggresive.

"No! I..I was checking if you were okay.."

"Well, I'm just peachy, so if you wouldn't mind moving?" Sean stood aside, making room for Jason to pass. Jason took a step forward, before stiffening slightly and keeling over onto his knees, the back of his head and neck bleeding profoundly. With a slight groan, he slumped to the ground, his head hitting off of the front step. Sean stood in shock, looking around confused for a moment, before spotting the smashed glass bottle. He looked back at the man, who was now on his feet, snorting in disgust.

"_What the fuck have you done_?" Sean cried, dropping to his knee's to try and help Jason, although he had no idea how to.

"He deser-" The man started.

"Shut the fuck up." Sean growled, before yelling at the top of his lungs for his mother, who come running out after the third call.

"Sean why are you outside at this time?" She demanded, scruntinizing her son, before yelping at his blood stained appearance, and the pooling blood from Jason's head. "What's going on? What happened?"

"He bottled him, mam. Call the police! And an ambulance. And hurry!" Sean almost screeched, he could feel the hot tears of terror threatening to escape from his eyes. He gave his head a small shake, determind to hold it together as he spoke to Jason, trying to get any form of response from him, although at the minute, it wasn't doing much good. After a few minutes of agonizing waiting, the sound of sirens could be heard as flashing blue and red lights lit up Elm Street. Sean moved aside for the paramedics, yet stayed close to his friend, demanding to know if he would be okay, only to be ignored. As the paramedics bundled Jason into the ambulance, Sean's mother stopping him from stepping forward. "Sean, Honey, the police want to talk to you."

Sean looked at his mother as though she had told him Martians had just landed and were now offering him candy.

"Mam, I have to go see if Jason's okay!"

"He's in the best place at the moment Sean, you can visit him after the police have spoken to you, I'm sure it won't take long."

Sean growled in defeat and nodded reluctantly as he and his mother were escorted to their house to give statements.

* * *

Tracy stirred in her sleep, before sitting up, her palms sweaty and her mouth dry. She kicked the sheets off of her and made her way through the small room into the make-shift kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewed the cap and brought it to her lips, before dropping it with a squeal of disgust. She watched as the brown substance oozed into the cracks between the tiles.

"Urgh. I almost _drank_ that." She gave a shudder of digust, stepping around the mess in search of something to mop up the spillage with. She bent down, opening a cupboard and rummaged through the contents. A dark chuckle made her spin around, to find nothing. She narrowed her eyes and turned her back once more. A screeching sound that made the hair on the back of her neck stand up filled the room, she straightened up and turned slowly, looking around cautiously, her attention was caught by the branches of the tree outside scraped against the window. She heaved a sigh of releif, and looked back at the floor, to find the spilled water begin to rise up and take a form. Tracy took a step back, her back hitting the door frame as Freddy now stood before her, giving his infamous chuckle.

"We killed you before, fuckface, we'll do it again." She spat.

Freddy fanned his blades and stepped towards her, cupping her face with his unarmed hand.

"We'll see, bitch. Send Katherine my love." He sneered, bringing his blades down on her upper arm. Tracy gave a squeal of pain and fell to the ground. Freddy loomed over her and bent down and grabbed her, before shaking her roughly. She let a scream escape her lips and flailed around.

"Tracy! Wake up!"

Tracy shot up, her scream dying on her lips. She looked up at Maggie, who had a concerned look on her face, which soon turned to a look of horror. "Your arm!"

Tracy slowly turned her head towards her arm. "Shit!" She dived off of the bed and rummaged in her luggage, pulling out a first aid kit. Maggie moved towards the younger woman and took the kit off of her, pulling out some antiseptic wipes, gauze and pads. "It could probably do with a stitch or two, but I think you can survive with this." Maggie muttered, setting to work on the injury. "It was him, wasn't it? Freddy?"

Tracy nodded, hissing slightly as the sting of the wipes hit her.

Maggie bit her lips nervously. "We have to stay awake. It's too dangerous to sleep. He found us a lot faster than I had hoped."

"We have to tell Doc." Tracys voice cracked slightly. Maggie nodded once more, finishing up her handiwork.

"Let's go."

* * *

The sun was just beginning to rise when the police officers were finally done with questioning Sean and his mother. Almost as soon as they had left, Sean got up from the kitchen table, downing a cup of black coffee that burned his throat on the way down, before grabbing his jacket.

"Sean, where are you going?" His mother asked, wiping at her tired eyes.

"To see how Jason is." He replied, pulling his Jacket on and fixing it so it sat more comfortable.

"Don't you think you oughta sleep first, Sean? It's been a long night, for the both of us and you look utterly exhausted."

Sean shook his head furiously. "No way."

"Sean! Not sleeping isn't going to help anything!"

He turned to face his mother with a glare. "Mam, you have no idea what's going on, and you'd think me crazy if I told you. Just leave me to get on with things and don't bloody interfear!"

His mother opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the slam of the kitchen door, followed by the front door as Sean stormed out. He walked down the path, his phoned glued to his ear, listening to the contineous ringing.

"Come on, pick up." He willed.

"Hello?" Chey answered with a yawn.

"Chey, Jason's in hospital." Sean said straight away.

"Again?" Chey grumbled. "Look, Sean, I'm not coming to break you guys out again!"

"No. I'm not asking you to, I don't even know how he is. I'm going now. Get Hannah and meet me at the hospital in twenty minutes." He hung up before awaiting her reply and made his way to the bus stop.

* * *

"_COMA_?" Sean exclaimed, cutting off the doctors explaination of Jason's condition. "Nah, can't be in a coma! Check again!"

"Sean." Chey hissed, nuding him in the side.  
"No. Check again. Now. Do it!" Sean demanded, shaking his head before storming off down the corridor and out into a different hallway, before hitting the wall with all the strength he could muster. Jason couldn't be in a coma, not when they had to stick together now more than ever. How would he be protected from Freddy if he was comatose? He slammed his fist against the wall once more, blinking back the tears once more. Taking a deep breath, he regained his composer and walked outside to fill in Maggie, Doc and Tracy on the nights happenings and to ask them to hurry up and find a way to defeat Krueger.

* * *

**A/N: ...I Feel rather evil writing this chapter. Nothing goes right for them. o.o Kind of reminds me of myself..although I don't have Freddy Krueger after me and ...Well you get the gist of what I mean. If not, you're a moron. :)**


	20. Doubts cloud the mind

Maggie hung up the phone after talking briefly to Sean.

Although she wasn't the fondest of Jason, he still didn't deserve to be put in a coma. It would mean he had no means of escape from her father, whom, to her understanding, was becoming more ruthless as time went by.

The thought sent a shudder down her spine. She wasn't aware he could be more twisted than when they had last met.

She once more felt the doubt begin to take over her mind. She'd come to Springwood against her better judgment. Of course she'd wanted to help the the teenagers, it was her job afterall, however, the thought of her father still sent her reeling from her last encounter with him. It had effected her a lot more than she let on to others. She'd always found it easy to brush people off with the 'I'm fine's and fake smiles. It must be a tendancy she'd picked up off of him. To be able to mask her true emotions and blend into the crowd. She scowled at the thought of having any resemblence to that abomination. She was happy being Maggie Burroughs. As far as she was concerned, Katherine Krueger did not and would not exist, although she couldn't fool herself. She was beginning to remember more of her childhood, before she was put into the orphanage. Ever since she'd witnessed her mothers murder in the dream scape, it was as though her repressed memories had sprung and leak, and were slowly leaking into her present thoughts. Even though her memories were of her father, before he died, showering her with love and affection, it still made her skin crawl. To think she knew the scum who had murdered innocent children was bad enough, but knowing she was related to him was sickening. It made her more determind to help every child that walked into the shelter, no matter their predicament. She'd walked around Springwood during the morning, while Doc and Tracy were still finishing breakfast. She'd found herself recognising places, such as the park and had been drawn to her old home. She'd stood outside on the pathway for a good ten minutes. It was now obviously occupied, as it was in better condition than the last time she had paid a visit. She walked around the back garden, not really thinking, nor caring if she was caught, catching glimpses of the water tower, which had haunted her dreams when it had all started, not long before John Doe had arrived. She sighed as she gazed at the page infront of her. She was supposed to be helping Doc and Tracy research again, although it was fruitless. She couldn't focus with all the thoughts chasing each other through her mind. She knew there were in the kill zone now and they wouldn't be able to leave until someone was dead, whether it be themselves or Freddy. She gritted her teeth and she recalled their last meeting, it had ended with an impressive bang, figurativly and literally. She recalled the taunting and the moment she'd put on his glove. He'd spoken to her as though he was teaching her the simplest of things, and for a fleeting moment, her mind had wanted to take him up on his offer. To teach her how to use the glove. His weapon of mass destruction. The thought had scared her. The darkness of it had come up from no where. It had shown her, that his blood did run through her veins. That was the most frightening part. She'd been able to override the dark thought with common sense and her desire to keep her friends safe. But she'd knew it was still lurking somewhere with-in her brain. She'd sat through enough therapy sessions with kids to know that desires and thoughts such as that didn't just appear and disappear. It frightened her even more to think that she would be meeting the instigator of those thoughts once more. She'd tried talking to Doc about it, more than once. But it was still on her mind, now more than ever. What if she wasn't able to repress it this time around? She shook her head violently, trying to clear her thoughts.

Doc looked up from his book and the sudden movment.

"Maggie, are you alright?"

She looked up at him, terror filled her eyes. Terror she was unwilling to show. "Yeah, I'm just going to get some fresh air." She stood and put the book to the side, before exiting the room and onto the balcony that over-looked Springwood. Doc waited a few minutes, before joining her, closing the door behind him.

"Are you sure you're okay, Maggie?"

"Of course." She replied, looking at the view they had. Doc raised a misbelieving eyebrow.

"What's really up?"

She heaved a heavy sigh. "It's just. Being here. Knowing he's not dead. What if-" She cut off, unsure on how to finish the sentence without sounding as helpless and scared as she felt. It wasn't in her character to shy away from things. She faced them head on, no matter what she felt. It was what made her so good at her job.

"You're worried about those thoughts again, aren't you?"

She turned to face Doc, a small smile upon her face. "How the hell do you always know these things?"

He shrugged. "It's my job to know these things. But, Maggie, everyone has a dark side to them, there's no right side and wrong side. Everyone has a part of each in them, it's which instincts we act upon that determines what kind of person we are. And you don't get much better than Maggie Burroughs!"

She chuckled at the last part of his statment. "I know that. I just don't like that fact that a part of him is in me, because I'm nothing like him."

Doc nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"How's Tracy taking things?" She asked.

"As she always does." He replied, "On the chin. She's a fighter, kind of like yourself. Her run in with the bastard has probably motivated her more to try and find a way to beat him once and for all."

Maggie nodded once more and made her way back into the room, picking up a book and scanning the pages while making light chat with Tracy. Doc watched from the balcony, before sighing himself. He knew the probability of stopping Krueger for good were very low, almost non-existant, it was a complex and powerful situation they were dealing with and the solutions to these kind of predicaments were never simple, but his friends were determind to try, which kept his mind on the right path. He was considering trying to teach them all how to take more control over their dreams, although he wasn't so sure if it would make much if any difference. He feared for both theirs and the teenagers who had brought them here's safety. Krueger, from what he had caught, sounded more powerfull than last time, which was never a good sign. He was bad enough during their previous encounter, although he had only truly faced him once. He feared for that boy in the coma as well. He knew better than any of them that his chances of survival were slim. Coma's were a constant sleep and many cases of coma patients had reported dreaming, which was bad news for them. Mostly, he feared for Maggie. He knew she was constantly batteling with her thoughts, now she had found out her true identity. It had effected her in a bad way, and this had cropped up, just when he thought she was making progress. Both himself and Tracy had noticed a change in her personality. She doubted herself more, even if she tried not to let it show on the surface. Springwood, definatley wasn't the best option for her, although it would be pointless to tell her that, she would deny their thoughts, because she wanted to help the kids who had asked for her help, no matter the price. Which was what made her so different from Krueger. If only he could get her to believe that.

* * *

Sean sat in the hospital waiting room, his head in his hands, along with Chey and Hannah. He looked up as a thought struck him.

"Chey?"

She looked up. "Mm?"

"..How the fuck are you here? I thought you were in Westin Hills?"

She let out a small laugh. "Dr. Gordon discharged me. He reported that I had no reason to be kept in the hospital. You just realised this now?"

Sean nodded, a frown upon his brow. "When was this?"

"Last night. Jesus, Sean. Keep up!" She sniggered.

Sean shook his head, rolled his eyes and looked back at the floor.

"Is there a point in us being here?" Hannah asked, "I mean, I know that sounds bad, and I want to be here for Jason also, but us being here isn't going to do any good, is it? He's not waking up any time soon according to the doctors."

Sean was about to interject, when Chey stopped him. "She's right. We should go. See if there's any more that we can find out about stopping Krueger. It's not fair if we leave it all to Maggie, who by the way, I still haven't met!"

Sean sighed and nodded, getting up from his seat and followed the girls out of the hospital.

* * *

Jason wandered around the house. He knew it was Krueger's house from Hannah's and Chey's description. It looked nothing like how it did now.

"It's a lot bloody cleaner." Jason muttered, kicking the old sofa. He'd figured out a while ago he couldn't wake himself up, which had sent him into a small fit of anger. He could sense Krueger's presence, although so far, hadn't come into contact with him. Walking into the hallway, he bumped into a small light-brown haired girl. She looked up at him with big eyes and giggled, before running into the basement. He raised an eyebrow, before following her. As he descended the stairs, they merged into one an other, becoming a slide, which he slid down on his stomach. He picked himself up off of the floor and brushed himself down, growling under his breath, before scanning his surroundings. He was in the boiler room once more. Jason rolled his eyes. "Can't you be more original, Freddy?" He trudged down the corridor, ducking under the hanging chains and torrents of steam, looking around for the child that had led him here. After a couple of minutes of searching, Jason began to grow impatient of the search and gave up. He turned to head back up the stairs, to be cut off by Freddy blocking his way, his blades fanned out at his side.

"Oh, actually decided to show your face, have you?" Jason asked sarcastically, glaring at the dream stalker.

Freddy gave a feral grin, grabbing Jason by the throat. "Looks like I have a new piggie to play with, we can have a lot of fun, Jason, because you're not waking up any time soon. I can garuntee you that." Freddy squeezed the boys throat tighter, making him grip at his burnt hand. "Also, you've brought back my little princess. You're a regual knight in shining armor." Freddy laughed at his own joke.

Jason dug his fingers into Freddys hand that was clasping his throat.

"W-What?" He managed to choke out.

"You didn't know? You've brought back my daughter." Jason brought up his knee into Freddy's groin, springing to his feet when he was dropped and sprinted down the corridor, before coming to a stop as realisation hit him.

Freddy had a _daughter_?


	21. He has a WHAT

**A/N: Dude, seriously this is like my fourth chapter I've posted tonight, music really does inspire! I'm not sure if I should bump the rating on this up to an M? ...I don't know.**

* * *

He could feel her presence in his realm. Her essence was unmistakable. Even after all these years, he could tell her from any regular person straight away. It was a bond that even death could never break. He grinned and scraped his razors against a pipe, the screech richoceing around the room, making an effective way of letting her know his presence. He could see her picking her way carefully through the maze of pipes and corridors, checking her surroundings every few seconds, her demenour tense, her eyes alert, ears picking up on every sound. She knew he was here, he could tell from her stance. A burst of steam errupted from the near by pipe, clouding her face from his view for a few seconds. He walked stealthily along the pipes that were separating them, never taking his eyes off her for a second. His blades tapped against the pipe, making her freeze. She reminded him of a squirrell caught hiding it's acorn. Her eyes narrowed. She muttered something inaudable. He moved once again, blocking her only exit, not that she knew that just yet.

Maggie brushed a stray hair away from her face and continued forward, cursing herself for falling asleep. This was the infamous boiler room, although she'd been in it briefly, she'd never ventured into it, and now she had, she wished she hadn't. It was worse than a maze. She paused once more as a alien sound caught her attention. It sounded like a foot tapping. She looked up and found him standing in a similar position to when she'd very first clapped eyes on him. He gave her a grin, his eyes scrutinizing her.

"Welcome home, princess."

Maggie sneered at his comment, crossing her arms in a defying gesture, straightening her posture a little.

He held out his arms in mock innocence. "Doesn't Daddy get a hug?"

She glowered at him. "So, you're back, are you?"

He began to circle her, chuckling. "I always come back. "

Maggie's knees were quivering like crazy, yet she refused to show her growing fear. The glove glinted in the dim light, almost mocking her, beckoning her.

"I'll put a stop to that." She said, hoping her false bravado was more convincing that it sounded to her. He moved suddenly, his unarmed hand grabbing her chin and turning her face towards him. "Like you did last time? You don't get it yet, do you Katherine?" She winced at the name. "I am eternal. The dream people have garunteed me that. You can't get rid of me, I just keep on tickin'." She pulled free of his grip, glaring at him.

"Fuck you!"

Freddy growled, springing forward and wrapping his glove around her throat, digging the tips of the blades in just enough to draw blood.

With a slight hiss of pain, Maggie gritted her teeth and kicked out, losing his grip on her throat. She pulled free and ducked out of his reach, ignoring the slight trickle of blood working its way down to her shoulder. "We'll send you back to hell, one way or another."

"We'll see, Katherine. We'll see." Freddy glared as she began fading from the dream scape. The bitch was waking up, before he could have any real fun. He stared at the spot she disappeared from, before laughing. "What? No kiss goodbye?"

* * *

Tracy slapped Maggie's face a little harder than she intended.

"Maggie, wake up! We've found it!"

"OW!" Maggie snapped, her eyes popping open.

"Whoops. Sor-..Maggie! You're bleeding!"

Maggie brought her hand to her neck, wincing at the slight pain. She ran to the bathroom and with the help of her mirror, cleaned the wound, leaving 4 small dots in its wake. She stared at her reflection for a minute, before slamming her fist against the wall, cursing her father over and over. After regaining her composure, she exited the bathroom, almost bumping into Tracy.

"You said you found_ it_. What is_ it_ exactly?"

"A way to separate Freddy from the dream demons!" Tracy said, pulling her through to the room where Doc was studying a page of a book with extreme concentration.

"Really?" Maggie asked skeptically. Doc looked up at the two womens arrival and nodded, showing her the page of a book. A slow grin crept upon Maggie's face as she read.

* * *

Sean paced the floor of Hannah's room for what seemed the billionth time. Hannah was sure he would soon wear her floor out, although she said nothing.

"One of us should go in." He finally spoke up. "See if we can make contact with Jason. He's obviously managed to evade Krueger so far. We need to see if he's okay."

Chey raised her eye brow and exchanged a glance with Hannah.

"I'll go." Sean continued, still pacing. "You two can watch. Keep a guard, in a manner. It could work. It _should_ work."

"Sean, are you sure this is a good idea?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, look what happened last time we tried that." Chey added, pointing to her still bandaged wrist.

"We have to try." Sean snapped. Hannah and Chey looked at the boy, taken aback. They'd never heard Sean snap in such a manner. Clearly, this was bothering him beyond belief. Chey sighed and nodded. "Okay, Sean. We'll keep watch."

Sean nodded in a determind manner and lay on Hannah's bed, closing his eyes and trying to relax. Jason had gotten into his dream that night. Maybe he could do the same. He focused his mind on the place he was trying to get to and let sleep overcome him. He opened his eyes, to find himself lying in Jason's room. He looked around, an eyebrow raised. He crawled to his feet, looking for any sign of the Scottish boy, sighing, Sean gripped the door handle and pulled it up, coming face to face with Jason.

"Sean? What are you doing here?" Jason asked, a look of confusion crossing his face.

"I had to check. To see if you were okay." Sean replied, sighing in relief.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine."

Sean stepped aside and allowed Jason to enter the room. He closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, but I thought, with you being unable to wake up and with Freddy-" Sean trailed off and sat on the bed. Jason looked at him before laughing.

"You thought you'd come in and save me, ae? My hero." Sean scowled at the sarcasm, screwing his face up a little. "Nah, but really, I'm eh...Touched you came, I guess? I don't know, I'm crap with words-" Sean felt a shift in the weight on the bed, signalling Jason was sitting next to him.

"Yeah, Jase, I kind of gathered that." Sean let out a gasp of surprise as Jason pushed him back on the bed, before straddling him and leaning forward.

"So I'll just_ show_ you." Sean's stomach did a backflip as their lips met for the second time, at least this time, he wasn't the instigator, so he couldn't get punched. He replied to the kiss and shuddered slightly as he felt Jason's hand slide up his shirt. He placed his hands on the boys back. Something felt wrong though. Sean opened his eyes and his eyes widened in horror. It wasn't Jason ontop of him, but Freddy. The scene had changed from a bedroom, to the boiler room. With a cry of digust, Sean pushed Freddy off and scrambled to his feet, wretching. Freddy laughed his manical laugh and grabbed Sean by the hair, turning the boy to face his glove. "What's wrong lover boy? You're a proper little Romeo. And we all know what happens to him." Sean grabbed Freddys glove to try and prevent it embedding itself into his skull. Bracing himself, he yanked himself free, leaving Freddy with a few stray hairs and himself with a sore head, he struggled to his feet and began to sprint, not really knowing where he was going, just as long as he wasn't near Krueger. He banged into a person, sending them both sprawling to the ground. Sean held his head, groaning, as the other person got up and offered him a hand. He took it, and pulled himself up, before backing up swiftly. "Keep away from me!"

Jason gave a confused look. "What? Sean, why the fuck are you asleep!"

"I mean it, Krueger." Sean snarled.

Jasons confused look, turned to one of fury. "Did you just call me Krueger? Do I look like a melted candy cane, you twat."

Sean tilted his head, scruntinzing the boy infront of him, unsure on whether to trust him or not. A screech brought the two boys to attention.  
"Run!" Jason cried, sprinting down the hallway, Sean in his wake. When he thought his lungs would burst from lack of breath, Jason finally stopped as the came to a dead end.

"Sean, you have to wake up. Now!" Jason grabbed his shoulders, giving him a slight shake. "Wake up. And tell Chey and Hannah. He has a daughter. We brought her back. Sean, we've brung him his daughter. It's gotta be Maggie or that other lass." Before Sean could process the information he'd just recieved, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

* * *

He sat bolt upright, once again in Hannah's room.

"He has a _what_?"

Chey and Hannah both jumped at the sudden noise that had interrupted the silence. Sean swung his legs off of the bed, stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Sean." Hannah asked. "Where are you going?"

"To Maggie's motel."

"Why?" Chey raised her eyebrow once more.

Sean turned to face his two friends. "Freddy has a daughter. And, we've brought that daughter back to him. So, this means either Maggie or Tracy is his offspring. And I intend to find out who it is and what they're planning."

The girls eyes widened. "We're coming with you." Chey said, following the suit of grabbing her jacket. Sean shrugged and made his way out of the house, Hannah and Chey close behind.

Doc opened up the door, to a distressed looking Sean and two girls. He raised his eyebrows in surprised. "Sean, Maggie was just about to call you."

"Can we come in?" Sean asked coolly. Doc moved aside to let the trio into the motel room. "This is Hannah and Chey. They're my two friends that's being terrorised by Freddy also."

"Speaking of Freddy." Tracy started, "We've found something out about him -"

"Funnily enough." Sean interrupted. "So have I. He has a daughter."

Doc and Maggie exchanged nervous glances.

"And apparently she's in this room." Sean continued. "So. " He faced the two women. "Who is it?"

Maggie hesitated. "I am. But before you say anything, Sean, I am not working with him or for him. I want to stop him just as much as you do. And I never told you, because I knew I'd get this exact reaction." She explained before he could even ask. Sean closed his mouth, stuck for words. As much as he wanted to vent his frustrations and tiredness, the rational side of him seen sense in what Maggie was saying. He gave a curt nod.

"You said you found something out." Chey piped up. "May I asked what it is?"

Doc stepped forward, eager to change the subject and rid the tense atmosphere. "We think we've found a way to stop Krueger. We have to draw the demons out, and then -"

"Well kill them!" Tracy cut in, punching a fist into her palm.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows. "Can you kill a demon?"

"Well, it has been reported that it's been done, although it seems a little unorthodox." Doc shurgged.

"A little unorthodox? This whole situation is unorthodox." Hannah stated.

"True, but, well some have said that fire kills the demons, but then there's a herb that supposedly works. Every other report has just banished them back to hell, though." Doc shurgged once more.

"It's worth a shot." Sean mused over the information he'd been given, before nodding. "Let's give it a shot."

* * *

The group had broken up, after divising a plan, deciding on who would be most appropriate for which part.

Chey now lay on her bed, chewing over what she had been told, and what had been decided. Everything was so confusing right now and completely surreal. It seemed like something that you'd find in a horror movie, not in real life. She couldn't even dismiss it as rumour, or delusion anymore, as she was caught up in the middle of it. Her eyes snapped open as she realised they had closed.

"Shit." She breathed, sitting up. She breathed a sigh of relief as she found herself still in her room. Her mother knocked on her door, before entering, bringing Chey her dinner on a tray, before departing once more. Chey studied the meat, potatoes and vegetables on her plate, before devouring them, she hadn't been aware of how hungry she was until now. Once her plate was clear, she took it downstairs to be washed and headed back up the stiars, passing a mirror on her way. She glanced at her reflection and immediatley her face fell. She looked a lot wider, fatter. She looked a mess. She shook her head, marching past the mirror. She had been through more than enough therapy to go back down this route. She wasn't willing to go back down it.

She flopped down onto her bed, and gasped in horror. Her stomach seemed to bulge over the waist line of her trousers. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to banish thoughts from her brain.

"Just once." She finally whispered to herself. " Just once won't hurt." She made her way to the bathroom, and knelt infront of the toilet bowl, picking up a toothbrush, unnoticing of it's red and green stripped pattern. She closed her eyes, before forcing the handle down her throat, hitting her gag reflexes. Tears streamed down her face as the contents of her stomach emptied into the toilet, the toothbrush seemed to have gained a mind of its own, plunging into her throat again and again, until her stomach was completely empty and all she was bringing up was bile. She coughed and clutched rim of the bowl with her free hand, the taste of bile in her mouth was strong. Once more, the toothbrush plunged into her throat, making her gag. Suddenly, it small handle expanded. She choked, opening her eyes, which widened in horror. Freddy now kneeled in front of her, his arm elbow deep in her mouth. She tried to pull it out, digging her nails into his skin, but with no avail.

"Don't you know vomiting is bad for your insides?" Freddy cackled, reaching deeper into the girls stomach, ripping the soft tissue, spilling the acid. Chey tried to scream in agony, unsure on how she was still alive at this point, her hands clutching at her stomach as it exploded with agony. His claw enclosed around something, and he pulled, freeing his arm, along with her intestines. "You see! You're rotting from the inside, out!" Freddy cackled as the girl keeled over to the side, the acid from her innards burning away the flesh it hit. He dropped the girls internal organs at her feet and made quick work of slashing her remains to ribbons.

* * *

Sean sat up in his bedroom, trying to mentally prepare himself for the task at hand that he was going to face, when his mother called him down the stair. She had a solemn jaded look on her face.

"What's wrong, mam?" Sean asked, dreading the answer.

"Sean, honey. It's Chey. She's passed away. Her innards were...Well..They think she was bullimic. And a self harmer."

Sean tried to back up the stairs, his foot missing a step. He fell down onto his backside, shaking his head. Mrs. Disanco moved in to try and comfort her son, who replied by pushing her away and scrambling up the stairs, slamming his bedroom door behind him. After a while of sobbing and trashing his room, Sean picked up his phone and dialed Maggie's number.

"He's killed Chey, we kill him. Tonight."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm nearing the end of this story, but I may have a sequel planned, I'm not sure if I want to go ahead with it yet, though.**


	22. That's your idea!

"No, Sean. The best thing we can do, is get the fuck out of here! Let's think about this rationally-"

"Fucking hell, Hannah! We're being killed in our dreams, there is nothing rational about this situation!"

"- Well, as rational as goes, we don't have a chance against this guy! This plan, we have, isn't garunteed! We could die, just like Chey and all the other kids who has faced him. Our best option is to get the hell out of here, as fast and efficent as possible."

Sean growled, clenching his free hand into a tight fist, his nails digging into his palm, leaving small groves in the padded flesh.

"We can't give up, Hannah. We have got to try something. Jason's in there with that guy!"

"Jason's got about as much chance of coming out of there as a ice cube in the desert Sean! Let it go and save your own ass." Hannah snapped.

Clenching his teeth, Sean drew his arm back and let it go, throwing the phone with all the might he could muster. It slammed against the wall and smashed into pieces, the screen cracked. He stalked over to it and stamped on it for good measure. Hannah's words were already engraved into his mind though. He refused to believe her and was outraged at the fact she could speak about her supposed friend in such a manner. They all had pressure on their shoulders, they couldn't let their legs buckle though, not now. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally managed to calm himself a little, before pulling open the door and entering the main room, where Maggie, Doc and Tracy sat.

"Hannah's not coming." He growled. "She's leaving town with her mother." The trio exchanged glances.

"Well," Maggie chimed. "I guess it's up to us."

Sean nodded determindly. "Let's get it over with."

Maggie linked arms with Sean as they lay on the double bed, listening to Doc's final instructions on what to do when faced with the demons and Tracys words of encouragment.

"-And remember, once you start, you can't stop the chant! For any reason at all." Doc chided, handing Sean a book.

"And stay together!" Tracy reminded, she turned to Doc. "Are you sure I can't go in with them? Shouldn't we get as many in as we can? Saftey in numbers and all that shit."

Doc shook his head, fixing her with a stern look. "Tracy, you know you have to stay here. If we all go in, then there's no one to wake any of us up, besides I need your help. If something was to go wrong, I couldn't handle things on my own." Tracy had the sneaking suspicion that Doc was only saying that, to keep her safe, probably on Maggie's instructions but gave a reluctant nod. Arguing wasn't something that was an option right now.

"Are you ready?" Doc asked. Sean and Maggie glanced at each other before nodding. Doc nodded back and set about hypnotising them, watching as their eyelids dropped and they slipped into sleep. 

* * *

Sean awoke on a solid concrete surface, beads of sweat popping on his forehead. He didn't need to open his eyes to know he was in the boiler room. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself into a sitting position and opened his eyes, looking around.

"Maggie?" Sean asked, scanning the room. She was no where to be seen "FUCK! Krueger you bastard!" He scrambled to his feet and began to manovour his way through the corridors, searching for Maggie. He tried to focus on her, her location in the dream scape, but all he could think about was -

"Sean? What are you doing here?"

Sean spun around to face the voice, his face splitting into a grin.

"Jason, we know how to beat him! We know how to get the demons out."

"How?" Jason asked, intrigued. Sean held up the book rather prouldly. Jason raised an eyebrow.

"That's your idea? A Bible?"

Maggie padded along the hallway of her old childhood home, picking her way through the debris. The dilapidated floor boards creaked loudly under the unaccustomed weight, the carpet sending up small clouds of dust with each footstep. The door on her right began creaking, before banging open, revealing her parents old room. She peered into the room, beams of moonlight shone through the cracks in the boarded up window, casting an eerie glow into the room, it almost seemed to beckon her. Maggie shook her head and withdrew her gaze. The room sent a chill down her spine. Her intuition told her going in there was a bad idea. She took a step back and turned, descending the stairs, her hand gripping the banistar tightly as they groaned under her weight. She paused a moment, before continuing. The boards snapped, sending her plunging down into the basement. Maggie groaned, and pulled herself to her feet, hissing as an agonizing pain shot through her back. Regaining her compuser, she looked around, spotting the door. The door that started all of her troubles.

"His secret room." She whispered, taking a step forward. She paused once more, straining her ears, almost certain she'd heard footsteps. After a few moments of silence, she decided she's imagined the noise and stalked forward once more, reaching out for the door handle. Just as she was about to close her hand around it, the door was flung open, revealing Freddy in all his nightmarish glory. Maggie gasped and took a step back. Freddy stepped forward, the door slamming closed behind him.

"What have I told you about snooping around down here Katherine?" He gave a fake look of concern. "It's not safe for little girls in my secret room. There's dangerous items in there." He flexed his hand, spreading his blades. "You might, uh, get hurt." Maggie turned on her heel and ran for the basement staircase as Freddy laughed his infamous cackle. She glanced over her shoulder, to find herself alone. She stopped on the first stair, confused. The screech of metal upon metal brung her terror back in waves, she began to run up the stairs, which seemed to become increasinly difficult. The stair began to bubble, sucking her leg into it as it turned from a solid to be a sticky mass. She gripped the banistar and hauled with all her might, making it up two more stairs, before Freddy stood before her. She stopped once more, her leg sinking knee deep into what was once the staircase. Freddy laughed, before pushing her down into the substance even more, until she was up to her neck. She let out a scream, before the substance filled her mouth and she was fully submerged. Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, black spots danced before her eyes. Just as she thought she would lose consciousness, she found herself falling, and once more, hit a hard surface. She pushed herself into a standing position once more and scanned her new area. She was now in the boiler room. She walked cautiously through the pipes, jumping as the steam issues from one of them. Shaking her head, she turned a corner, almost banging into Sean and Jason.

"Maggie!" Sean exclaimed. "Where did you go?"

"I was in the house." She replied, looking the boys up and down. "He must have split us up. Are you two okay?"

The boys nodded.

"Good. Shall we get started? I really want to get this finished with." Another nod from the two adolescents. Sean handed Maggie the bible. She flipped through the pages, looking for the spot Doc had marked for her.

"I still don't get it, why a bible?" Jason asked with a slight shrug.

"It's the most effective way of drawing out a demon, or so Doc says." Maggie muttered, stopping at the right place. "Okay, now remember, what ever happens..Don't interrupt me." With that, she started reading from the page. Sean looked around as the dim lights in the boiler room flickered, the jets of steam seemed to increase in power as the issues out of the pipes. The fire in the main boiler roared, the flames getting more violent. Freddy's laugh resounded through the room, boucing off the pipes, filling their ears. Jason scanned the room, his stance aggressive. Sean gulped, urging Maggie in his mind to hurry. One of the valves on the pipes burst off, the hot steam blew out in a violent jet, surrounding the two teenagers in a hot mist. Jason grabbed onto Sean's arm, defiant of Freddy's plan to separate them. As the steam cleared, they looked around, unable to see the dream demon. Jason turned, taking a step back as Freddy took a swipe at him, just missing his face. Still holding onto Sean's arm, he pulled him out Freddy's reach, standing infront of Maggie, blocking her from her father.

"How sweet, Katherine, you have an admirer." Freddy chuckled.

Jason frowned, turning to Maggie. "Katherine? I thought your name was Maggie?"

Freddy feigned surprise. "Hasn't my little princess let you in on the secret yet? She's my bloodline."

Maggie's eyes widened as Freddy's glove appeared on her head. She held back a shriek and continued reading, gritting her teeth.

Sean felt a sense of triumph as Freddy growled slightly, tapping her blades against his thigh. He sneered at the two adolescents. "Wouldn't daddy be proud."

Both boys stiffened, exchanging a glance.

"Two lost causes. A dream child to a parent." Freddy reached out, grabbing onto Sean's shirt, his blades raised. "Say hello to daddy, Sean."

Sean squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for pain. Jason stepped forward, tackling Freddy to the floor once more, making him drop Sean. They crashed the ground, struggling against each others grip. A low rumbling filled the room, as a dark mist swirled out of the boiler, moans and screams of agony coming from within. Freddy glanced over his shoulder, his eyes widening slightly. With a roar, he pinned Jason to the floor and grabbed onto the front of his tshirt, lifting his upper body off of the ground, swinging his blades down from above his head. Jason once more grabbed his arm, stopping the blades mere inches from his chest. Sean charged forward but was thrown back by an invisible force, he slammed into the boiler, the heat sorching his skin.

"Not this time, you little bastard." Freddy growled, trying to overpower Jason.

Three serpant like creatures emerged from the black mist, cackling as they flew around the boiler room.

"Maggie, not to put you on the spot, or rush you, but can you hurry up!" Sean cried, his arms sheilding his head as the creatures dived at him. Maggie glanced up from the bible, before reading more quickly, making the signs of the cross in the air infront of her. Sean, recognising his cue, reached into his pocket and brought out a small glass vile. He unstoppered it and sprinkled the contents onto the beings. A shriek escapsed the demons, as smoke began to rise, the smell of burning rubber filled the air. The steam issuing from the pipes began to whistle, the rumbling got louder. Maggie raised her voice, finishing the passage she was reading from, finishing with a crescendo. The demons howled in pain as they were sucked back into the boiler, seemingly melting. Freddy roared in rage as the demons screams died, pushing him off of a now bleeding Jason, kicking the glove off of his hand, before throwing herself onto him, wresting him to the ground. Sean watched as the father and daughter tussled, before crawling over to the glove which had slid over the floor. He called to Maggie, sliding it over to her, before moving to tend to Jason and his wounds. Maggie once again put on the glove for a second time in her life, feeling a slight rush of power, the dark thoughts she had been so afraid of, resurfacing. She hesitated, the glove poised above Freddy. He grinned, sensing the moments weakness from Maggie.

"Maggie! Kill him!" Sean called, watching from the sidelines. Maggie turned to him. Freddy, seeing his advantage, knocked Maggie off of him, pinning her down by the throat. She grabbed his arm by reflex, trying to force him off of her, but to no avail. Remembering the glove on her hand, she punged it into his throat, sending a spray of blackened blood over herself. Freddy gagged as he clutched at his throat, trying to prise the blades out. Maggie dragged the blades to the side, and up, cutting through the bone. With a sickening thud, Freddy's head fell to the floor, his body keeling over to the opposite side, drenching Maggie in the sticky congealed blood. She wriggled in disgust and quickly got to her feet. With the two boys help, she dragged her fathers remains to the boiler and threw them inside, watching for a moment as the flames engulfed him then closing the hatch. A low moan resounded, before a cackle, a cold wind swept through the rapidly cooling boiler room, a hole opening in the middle of the floor. An invisible force passed through all three of the surviours, making a wave of nausea sweep over them, bringing them to their knees. A dark smog filled the room, making it hard to breathe, the smell of burning flesh invading their nostrils. As soon as it had started, it stopped, the hole in the ground closing. Maggie was the first to her feet, looking around before helping the two boys to her feet.

"Is it over?" Sean asked.

Maggie shurgged, before nodding, a smile grew across her lips. "Yeah, it is." 

* * *

Doc and Tracy paced the room nervously, the stirring of Maggie, drawing their attention.

"Maggie!" Tracy exclaimed, throwing her arms around the older woman. "You're awake!"

"You did it?" Doc asked, grinning as Maggie nodded. "Excellent! I knew you could."

Sean sat up groggily, wiping his eyes and yawning. Tracy hugged him next on impulse. Usually, she refused to be touched by anyone, however, in this case she allowed the exception, only in this case though. 

* * *

Jason sat on a beach, still unable to awaken. He leaned back, using his arms as support as he let the sun soak over him. Finally he was able to enjoy his dream, without Krueger tormenting him, although he would like the luxuary of being able to wake up. He got up, and stretching, groaning slightly as his muscles were pulled back into shape. He sheilded his eyes as he looked out onto the horizons, a frown crossing his face as a dark cloud shadowed over the sun, a chill swept over him. An eerily haunting voice chanted

"Nine. Ten. He'll come back again."

Jason stiffened, his eyes widened as he fell backwards. He sat up with a small yelp, a white sheet falling off of his body. He looked around confused, before realising he was in the hospital. Ripping out the feeding tube and wires he was connected to, he got up and searched the room for his phone. He had to let Sean and the others know. The continuous beeping of the heart monitor alerted the doctors, who come running at the sound. They burst into his room and stopped, taken aback in surprise.

"You're awake!"


	23. A Happy Ending? Or Not

"He's not gone, you know." Jason said, looking up from the floor. "He's coming back, one way or another. All we've done is delay him."

Sean faced out the window, his back to Jason. "What do we do?"

Jason shurgged. "I don't know. We live while we can. 'Cause he's not going to let this one slide, Sean. He'll hunt us down and he'll kill us, just like he did all the others."

Sean turned to face Jason, swallowing a lump that had former in his throat.

"I don't know about you, man, but I'm heading back to Scotland for the rest of my time."

"Scotland?" Sean asked, his heart dropping. Jason nodded.

"It's booked." Another lump was forming in Sean's throat.

"When do you leave?"

Jason bit the side of his lip, looking down at the floor again. "Tomorrow."

Sean stood gobsmacked, unable to speak. He threw himself down on the bed, sitting beside Jason. "I'll miss you, you know." Jason snorted, muttering something inauidable, before looking up.

"You know something, Sean. I'll miss you too."

Sean gave a small smile. Jason hesitated, before leaning in, giving Sean a small peck on the lips. The two teens looked at each other, before leaning in again. Sean pulled back, and looked at Jason. "This isn't another nightmare, is it?" Jason looked at Sean, eyebrow raised in confused, before laughing slightly. "What?"

Sean shook his head, before leaning in once more, their lips locking. 

* * *

Sean lay his bed, his arms around Jason's waist. Both boys were fully clothed, nothing had happened between them, except for the kiss and Sean was happy with that, as was Jason, though neither had said that to each other.

"Jason?" Sean asked, shifting slightly.

"Mmh?"

"I know it hasn't been like...We haven't known each other for that long ...but-" Sean hesitated, unsure on if to say it or not.

Jason turned on his side to face Sean. "Love you too, maddo." 

* * *

**A/N: THE END :D Omg okay I know the ending was REALLY shitty but I've never been great with endings :/. ANYWAY. Let me know what you think of this on a whole. And thanks to all who have read and reviewed it means a lot!**

**-ForeverNocturnal**


End file.
